Going Away & Coming Back
by Blondezilla90
Summary: A marriage is on the rocks and a new love might rise
1. Talk

**Title:** Going Away & Coming Back

**Author:** Kathy (MiSu-Fanatic)

**Paring:** Reba/Brock

**Rating:** M (sexual content for later Chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!

**Timeline:** sets after the episode 3x22 – Core Focus

**Summary:** A marriage is on the rocks and a new love might rise.

**A/N:** English is not my mothertongue so please bare my english and don't be so hard on me when it comes to grammar and spelling...

and thanks a bunch to Chelsea who did the beta readin...Ur awesome gal :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: Talk**

Reba sat down on a chair at the counter and let out a long sigh. She couldn't believe what was happening. Brock and Barbra Jeans' marriage was falling apart and Brock confessed to Reba that he thinks it was a mistake leaving her for Barbra Jean. Reba was shocked at his confession and she was slightly confused. She always thought that she was over Brock and that she didn't love him anymore, but his confession showed that there were still feelings for she couldn't deny no matter what.

To her it seemed odd though, that this was coming from him, while his marriage with BJ was on the rocks. 'What a coincidence...', she thought to herself and grabbed a soda. For the first time Reba was desprate and didn't know what she should do. His confession caught her off guard and she didn't know how to react.

Brock was always the one who said, that there wasn't a chance that their marriage would have survived. So why bother after three years, if it was over anyway. That was one of the many questions Reba asked herself and there was only one person who could answer them. But she wasn't really sure if she was ready to talk to Brock yet, since she wasn't sure about her own feelings at all.

Reba only knew one thing: no matter what happens and no matter what she or he wants, she won't become the other woman to the other woman, that was even to crazy for her.

Reba was pulled back to reality when Cheyenne walked into the kitchen, with a crying Elizabeth on her arms.

„Hey Mom...", Cheyenned greeted her and put Elizabeth into her highchair, walking over to the counter to prepare her bottle.

„Hey ya...what's the matter with Elizabeth?", Reba asked and walked over to her, picked her up carefully and kissed her forehead.

„She took her nap and just woke up, but I forgot her bottle.", she said and handed the bottle to Reba, who stuck the bottle into Elizabeths mouth. She immediately stopped crying and happily started to suck at her bottle.

„Oh Mom, I wanted to asked if you could watch Elizabeth tonight. Van's football team is having a dinner tonight. I already asked Kyra, but she said she has band practice and Jake is spending the night at a friends' house...", Cheyenne said and looked at her. Reba looked at her and than down to Elizabeth who was staring back at her.

„Hmm...alright...!", Reba smiled and kissed her cheek, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

„Awwww Mom you're a lifesaver...", she replied and kissed her cheek.

„Oh no problem...I kinda like to watch after my lil liz..", she smiled and sat down on a chair, with Elizabeth on her lap.

„Okay...I have to finish my paper...can you put her in her play pen when she is done?", Cheyenne asked and walked over to the fridge to grab a soda.

„Sure go ahead...", Reba answered and rocked Elizabeth a bit. Cheyenne walked up to her room and Reba kept rocking Elizabeth, until the backdoor flew open and a very angry looking tall, blonde woman stomped into the kitchen.

„WHAT...the hell is he THINKING..", Barbara Jean yelled in frustration and slammed the door shut, which scared Elizabeth. She immediatly started to cry and clutched Reba's shirt.

„Was that necessary...", Reba said through gritted teeth and hugged Elizabeth, trying to calm her down again.

„Oh...I'm sorry...", Barbra Jean mumbled and looked at Reba. „But Brock...", she mumbled and her eyes narrowed.

„Boy, what is the matter now?"

„He keeps moping around and everytime I ask what is wrong, he yells at me and says he is fine..", she muttered and sat down next to Reba. She streched her hand out to Elizabeth to caress her cheek. Reba swallowed and looked at BJ, as she went on complaining about Brock. Reba knew his weird behavior had something to do with her.

„I am not sure what is wrong, but I know something is very wrong...He seems like he is thinking of a way to leave me or something...", Barbara Jean finally finshed and got up to get herself some ice cream.

„We're just not happy anymore..:", she rasped out and stuck a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

„He drives me nuts the past few months...", she mumbled and took another scoop of ice cream.

„Barbara Jean...Why do ya think that? Brock loves you and at the moment he has a down time but I know it is goin' to be better soon..." Reba shifted Elizabeth in her arms and quickly calmed her down.

„How'd you know?", BJ asked and looked at her.

„Well I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to...I know he will be fine...", she lied and took a deep breath. She hated lying, but she also knew she didn't have any other option. She couldn't be honest otherwise she will get between them.

„This is more than frustrating. First the 'Happy Pills' and now he shuts up...He drives me insane...Sometimes i really think it might better if we get divorced, so we both can get happy again...", Barbara Jean sighed and got some whipped cream.

„Oh no...don't say that I know you two can figure this out...You love him and he loves you...", Reba replied.

„No Reba...we're having trouble for months now...It is always the same.. We get mad at each other...or something bothers us...we fight, run away and later we make up, promising each other it will never happen again...and bam...not two days later and the same happens again. Maybe we love each other, but we have major problems that probably may never work out.."

„Oh Barbra Jean...Brock is strainin', I should know, I was with him for 23 years. He needs his space.", Reba said and looked at her.

„Yeah...and when ya give him too much he starts to fool around with his hygienist..", she mumbled and took another big scoop of ice cream. Reba immediatly tensed up and stared at her.

„Don't say that...my marriage with Brock had problems, yes...and if it wouldn't have been for you we might have sort them out.", Reba almost yelled on the way to the living room to put Elizabeth in her play pen. Barbara Jean dropped her spoon and looked at her shocked.

„So you're saying I wrecked your marriage?"

„I assume that is what I am sayin'...since you slept with my husband you moron! He knocked you up, because you two were too stupid to use protection", Reba replied in a snappy voice.

„You're sooooo mean. It wasn't my fault at all okay? He said I shouldn't worry about the broken condom...", Barbara Jean yelled with tears in her eyes.

„WHAT?", Reba said and looked at her shocked.

„You think I wanted to get pregnant...?!...Reba the first time we slept together was, when he told me his marriage was wrecked, that was until I talked to you...and I felt horrible...The second time was way later, when we were on that party and he kept going on about how he would like to work things out with you, but he knew there was no way you two could. The next thing I knew was that he was kissing me. Okay I had a crush yes, but I never ever wanted to get pregnant!"

„He..he...", Reba stammered, feeling her stomach pulling together. Barbara Jean walked over to her and sat down next to her, taking a hand in hers.

„It was an accident...the condom broke, althought he never told me. He told me it after he got to know i was pregnant. He thought we might have been lucky...", BJ whispered and squeezed Reba's hand.

„This is insane...but what do you want to do now?", Reba asked and shifted her position to look at her better.

„I don't think Brock and I have another chance. I know it won't work out...and he still loves you, so i won't be able to make him happy anymore.", she whispered, swallowing back her tears.

„Barbra Jean..that is not true...he loves you...", Reba answered but Barbara Jean cut her off.

„I saw you..!", she whispered and looked down. Reba gave her a confused look. „What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay first Chapter...and my first attempt to write a Reba fic...please R&R...every review is welcomed no matter what it is about...


	2. Leaving?

**Chapter 2: Leaving?**

„I saw you!" BJ repeated and looked at her. Reba tried to think of what Barbara Jean might meant, until hit her.

„You mean the hug?!" She whispered and looked up at her.

„Yes...I saw...and heard everything...He thinks leaving you was a mistake...Reba he is still in love with you and I can feel that.." Reba bit her lower lip and sighed.

„That doesn't mean anythin' and you know that. Maybe he loves me, but I do not love him.." Reba said and threw her hands into he air.

„Reba...that isn't true..I know you love him..." BJ replied and tried to calm her.

„Yes...I love him...but..but I am not in love with him...There is a huge difference.." Reba stammered.

„You're just afraid that he might hurts you again. But He is not that stupid...Making the same mistake twice."

„How'd you know BJ?...Do you even have a clue how I was when he left me?! It probably was the worst time of my life. I can't risk gettin' hurt like that again, just because I let him in again..." Reba almost yelled and looked at her.

„Reba, you know better than this. The hug...it meant more them love. Gosh you were almost crying...And Brock and I are definitely over...I can't do this anymore. He is not in love with me so he'll probably never get happy...Well now I know where Kyra gets this attitude from..." Bj mumbled to herself.

„I was not...and this is nonsense. I am not in love with him and I'll never be. Brock and I are over. And even if I was, he and I have no chance. If I'd take him, I'd lose you...and...and as crazy as it sounds, you're one of my best friends...Probably the only friend I have at the moment!" Reba replied and looked at her.

Barbra Jean stood there motionless, not knowing if she heard right. Reba poked her into her side and looked at her, trying to caught a reaction.

„Best friend?" Barbra Jean stammered.

„God don't make me regret sayin' this Barbra Jean...but yes..."

„OH MY GODDDDD...," Bj screamed and jumped up, pulling Reba into a bone crushing hug.

„Best friends, best friends, best friends.." Barbra Jean mumbled and almost picked Reba up.

„Barbra Jean...me..breakable...no air...," she rasped out. She took several deep breaths when BJ let her down and glared at her. „Don't do this again!"

„Well..but we're best friends...beeeeeest frieeeeeeeeeends...," she squeaked and pulled reba into another, less bone crashing hug.

„Gosh Babra Jean...you really making me regretting this...,"she said breathlessly and pulled away. Barbra Jean out on a goofy smile and looked at her.

„Beep...best friends.." She said and poked Reba's belly. Reba only rolled her eyes and stepped away, as suddenly the door flew open. Reba immediately turned around and saw Brock standing in the doorway.

„Oh no..." Reba mumbled and looked at him. „What do you want?"

„You do realize there's a doorbell that you can ring!" Barbra Jean said through gritted teeth.

„Oh like you'd use it...Oh no wait...you rather sneak through the back door...or Reba's bedroom window...," he replied in a snippy voice. Bjs chin dropped and she was about to say something, when reba stopped her and put a hand ever her mouth.

„What do you want Brock?" Reba repeated her question and looked at him annoyed.

„I wanted to talk to you, but I guess you're busy," he said with a chuckle and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

„Well BJ wanted to talk...so I guess she just was faster.."

„Well she doesn't have to work so the only thing that is left to do it annoying you..," he replied with a smirk. Babra Jean glared at him and removed Rebas hand from her mouth.

„I am NOT annoying her...unlike you. She is my best friend!!!!!!" Barbra Jean angrily said and made a step forward.

„Yeah...I guess..." He chuckled and shook his head.

„I do not have to listen to this. I'll cal you Reba...," Barbra Jean said and left the house through the backdoor.

„BROCK..." Reba yelled and nudged him. „Did you know that you're a gigantic BUTT?!"

Brock took a step back and started at her surprised. „You Moron!...Course she is ma friend..." Brock's chin dropped and he started at Reba. He couldn't believe his ears.

„What? Babra Jean...your friend?...Since when?" He asked and looked at her. 

„I thought you hate her? Suddenly she is your best friend?" Reba almost explode and was about to hit him, but she stopped herself and glared at him.

„Well..i shouldn't judge her what she has done. Finally someone was completely honest with me and I got to know the whole story...plus i really should send her that basket of muffins...," she angrily replied. Brock was about to say something when Reba stopped him

„No...my turn...You...you wrecked our marriage...Not me...You said yourself we could have worked it out...but than you knocked up BJ and of course there was no chance between us anymore...because you have no control over what is in your pants..," she yelled at him and stomped her foot.

„And now..GET OUT...," she said and pushed him towards a door. Brock looked at her and turned around, leaving without saying a word. Reba slammed the door shut out of anger and leaned against it, a single tear running down her cheek.

Brock silently walked back to his house, thinking about what Reba said. He thought he might had a chance with her...A second chance, but now this chance was gone. He hated himself for hurting her this much, he knew why he couldn't love BJ. She was the reason why he hurt Reba. The one woman he always loved.

'I really have no control,' he thought to himself and opened the door to the house. He knew this had to end. He should let Babra Jean and Reba move on, without him being around. When he entered the house he saw Barbra Jean sitting in the kitchen. Without a word he grabbed the phone and walked upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Barbra Jean walked back to her house, after she had lunch with Reba. She was more than happy and a really good mood, until she walked into Brock in the living room. She saw backpacks and suitcases standing everywhere in the living room. She was confused as heck and looked at him.

„What are you doing?" Barbra Jean said and put away her keys and coat. Brock put down the suitcase he was carrying and walked over to BJ.

„I am moving...," he said and looked at her.

„Are you running away form your problems again?" She asked and looked at her feet.

„No...i have to leave BJ..for your and Rebas sake."

„Where are you going?," she asked and looked up at him again.

„San Antonio...I got a job offer there. All in all it is the best for you, Reba and me." Barbra Jean looked at him shocked.

„Wha about the kids...Henry and Jake...Kyra...and Cheyenne. Or your granddaughter...You can't just leave like that," she whispered.

„I can..and I will...The kids can come down whenever they wants, they can email me and they can call me at any time of the day." Brock sighed and picked up his suitcase again, walking over to the car. 

„And don't tell anyone..I wanna do that..." Barbra Jean silently nodded to herself and watched him carrying the rest of the stuff into the car.

„You're going to get the papers in a week or something...bye...," he mumbled and left to go over to Rebas house. Barbra Jean let herself fall down on the ouch and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want him to leave. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, so she looked up only to see henry running down the stairs.

„Mommy...," he said and ran over to her, streching his arms out. Barbra Jean immediately pulled him close and on her lap, kissing his forehead.

„Where's daddy going?" Henry asked and looked at her.

„He's going away...," she whispered and hugged Henry tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reba pulled her car into the driveway, letting out a long sighed before she got out. She had a horrible day at work. First her boss kept yelling at her for coming in late and than her client refused to buy the fifth house she was showing him. She got out of the car and walked over to the house.

As she walked into the house she let out a long sighed, when she was Brock standing in the living room. She didn't notice anything until she heard Jake.

„Mommmmmy...," he mumbled and ran over to her, hugging her waist tightly. Reba was surprised by the sudden out burst and hugged him back gently.

„What is wrong...?" She gave Brock and the kids a confused look, when Jake tilt his head back and looked at her.

„Dad is going away...," he replied, tears filling his eyes. He quickly buried his face in her stomach and let out a long sob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay end of chapter two...took me a while to upadte but i didn't find the time to type it up...huge thanks to my lovely hun jen who did the beta reading..i love u huggies


	3. Staying?

**Chapter 3: Staying?**

Reba looked at Jake in shock and than turned to Brock and the kids. Brock was looking at her, his eyes full of sadness. Reba wasn't sure if she heard it right so she looked down at Jake again.

"I bet you just misunderstood your dad," she said and stroke his hair. Jake shook his head and buried his face even more in her belly.

"Erm..Reba...he's...Cheyenne...can you please take the kids out or something...," Brock mumbled and handed her some money. Cheyenne and Kyra got up with Elizabeth and Van got up, getting Jake. Reba just stood there unable to say something until Brock cleared his throat and started to speak.

"I'll move to San Antonio...I got a good job offer there and it is better, when I leave. Barbra Jean and I,.. well it's not working, we're getting a divorce." Brock took a deep breath and waited for Reba to say something, but she remained silent.

"I know this is a shock, but this isn't going to work. You and Barbra Jean shouldn't deal with me, and the kids eventually could come too. They can visit me whenever they want of course and I will come down every now and than to visit them," he spoke, unsure what to do next. Suddenly Reba's eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to Brock.

"So just because you and Barbra Jean break up you wanna run away from your families and kids? Are you nuts? What has gotten into you!" Reba yelled at him angry. Brock's eyes widened, he knew she'd get angry.

"Reba I am sorry...but I have to...BJ needs to move on...I...I can't stay...," he mumbled and looked at her.

"And why is that? Brock, your kids are here, you just wanna leave them?" Reba was getting even angrier with him, the longer this lasted.

"Don't you think this is hard? But there is no other choice...I lost you and Barbra Jean...I hurted you and her...and now I am just at the point where I do not know what to do anymore..." He sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh.

"But why? Don't you think Barbra Jean will move on when you are around?" she asked and walked over to him sitting down next to him.

"Reba it is not Barbra Jean..I...don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"Brock, you're about to leave your children so the hell yes you can talk about it," Reba replied angrily and smacked his arm. Brock slowly looked up and into Reba's eyes. He couldn't tell her how he felt, it wouldn't help. He loved her and never stopped. Brock wished he could just run away and never come back, move on with life and forget everything that has happened.

"Reba...Bj and I are not working anymore, because I don't love her...not the way I love you. I can't stand it. I love you so much and yet I know we won't get back together. It hurts...and I rather walk away than live like this. It will be easier...for both of us..," he rasped out and looked out, trying to avoid her look.

Reba was shocked at his sudden outburst. She couldn't believe it. Why did he tell her he loved her, when he didn't fight for their marriage in the first place. Her stomach pulled together and all kinds of emotions were running through her body. She clenched her fist and started to speak.

"Brock...this...no...," she stammered. She didn't know what to say.

"I know this sounds weird, but it is true...I love you...I do...I really love you...," he said and turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"Than why did you jump into bed with Barbra Jean?...Why didn't you fight for us...in the first place...," she whispered, tears quickly filling her eyes. Brock let out a long sigh and looked at her, wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I am sorry Reba...I know I messed up, but I had the feeling we weren't going anywhere...It was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret everything...I wish I could turn back time, and just make everything different..." Reba was shocked, she didn't know what to say. She pulled away her hands, and moved a bit, more tears running down her cheeks.

"Then why do you want leave?!" She asked and wiped away her tears.

"Because you moved on and we don't have a chance anymore...and there's BJ.. she is your friend..."

Reba only nodded and looked down. She wasn't sure what she should do. On one side she wanted him to stay, on the other hand she wasn't sure what she was feeling and didn't want to mess up things. She got up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I guess you should go then...," she mumbled and looked down at him. He nodded and also got up, looking straight into her eyes.

"I guess...I love you...still...," he whispered and took a step closer to Reba. She took a deep breath, when she realized how close he really was.

"Goodbye...", she mumbled.

"Bye...," he said but instead of walking away, he took another step closer to her and leaned down to kiss her softly. Reba was shocked, but didn't pull away. She felt her stomach pull together again and kissed him back slowly. Brock was glad she didn't pull away, so he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

Reba's head was spinning once he pulled away. Brock prepared himself to get hit by Reba, but instead she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Brock was surprised but didn't stop her. He pulled her as close as he could, moving his hand behind her head. Reba was lost in the sensation, noticing the familiar feeling of wildfires coming back. She slowly pulled away to get some air and looked into his yes, breathing hard.

"I think...I...should...go..," he stammered and pulled away a bit, but Reba shook her head.

"Not yet...," she mumbled and pulled him closer, pulling him down for another kiss. Brock's eyes widened and he pulled his head away.

"Reba...we...shouldn't...," he moaned as she started to kiss his neck.

"Shht...not now..," she rasped out and took his hand leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Are..you ..." Brock tried to speak, but Reba cut him off with another kiss. He kissed her back, fiddling with the door knob. He didn't care anymore, he wanted to spend this night with her and it occurred to him that Reba felt the same way.

She quickly pushed him inside and closed the door. He smiled and pulled her close too him and gave her a passionate kiss she gladly welcomed.

Reba walked over to the bed and sat down ,pulling Brock next to her. He let out a chuckle and kissed her again, moving his hand under her shirt and slowly pulling it over her head. Brock's jaw immediately dropped at the sight of Reba's chest. She hadn't change a bit. He smiled and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Reba slowly laid down, resting her head on the pillow.

Reba moved a hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. He slowly bend down to kiss her passionately, moving his hand over her throat and chest. He pulled away for a second to look at her and smile.

"I love you...", he whispered and placed little kisses on her throat and chest, slowly moving down. He moved his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. She pulled it off and moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer for a kiss.

He moved on top of her, covering her body with his own. Reba let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hands all over her body, reaching for her jeans to open them quickly. Reba smiled and raised her hips off the bed, so he could pull them down.

He stared at her and continued to move his hands over her body, touching every inch of skin that was available. Reba let out a long moan and moved her hands over his chest down to his jeans.

She quickly undid the button and smiled as he shrugged them off. He kissed her fiercely, moving his tongue over her lips granting access to her mouth.

"Hmm Brock..." she moaned. She felt lost when she looked at him and felt the sensation of him being so close to her. Before she knew it he got rid of her panties and she was now laying naked beneath him.

"You're beautiful...," he whispered and kissed her softly. The kiss deepened as he united their bodies once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

kk part 3...i am sorry for the delay but personal life was interrupting...iw ill wor more often on it now i promise...not many chapters left tho ;)

thanks to my Jean for a bit beta readin :D love ya girl :D


	4. Gone

**Chapter 4: Gone**

Brock was laying awake looking at the woman who was next to him sleeping peacefully. Reba fell asleep a couple of hours ago, but Brock tried hard to stay awake. He was thinking, thinking about what he should do next.

At first he wasn't sure, if he should stay and try to work things out with Reba and maybe start over again. On the other hand, what if she didn't want to and might regret what has happened between the two of them?

He didn't want to mess things up, maybe this was the best way to say goodbye. Just go and never come back. Maybe it was something Reba would want him to do. Just go...

He let out a long sigh and moved a bit closer to her, kissing her though the mess of red hair before slowly getting up. He quietly gathered his close together and put them on. Than he looked around for a piece of paper and a pen, wrote her a note and laid it down on the pillow where he laid a few minutes ago.

This was probably the hardest thing ever and yes he was a jerk, but it was better for the both of them. He didn't deserve Reba for what he did, she deserved much better. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, trying not wake her. He walked over and wanted to leave, but he stopped and turned around, looking at Reba.

"I love you...," he whispered and walked out of the room and probably out of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Reba was slowly waking up. She hugged the sheet tighter around her body and turned around, hoping to find Brock laying next to her. Her eyes still closed, she reached out with her hand just to feel an empty space next to her. She opened one eye and looked around.

She finally opened both of her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around a second time and noticed that Brock's clothes were gone. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a piece of paper laying on the pillow. She grabbed it and read it to herself.

_I am sorry Reba for all of this, but it is better when I leave. _

_I don't want to hurt you nor did i want to hurt you with this, but you deserve better than me._

_I should have stopped yesterday, but i couldn't._

_I want you to know that I love you and i don't regret anything..._

_Brock_

Reba felt a huge lump forming in her throat and tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe he just ran away...and hurt her again. It didn't make any sense to her. She quickly threw the note away and wrapped the sheet around her body. She walked into to the bathroom and took a long hot shower, sobbing quietly to herself.

An hour later Reba came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with make up on. Inside she was broken...and most of all mad. Mad at Brock for pulling such a stunt, and mad at herself for letting him get so close.

She took a deep breath and walked downstairs, seeing Jake sitting on the couch and watching Tv. She smiled a little bit and walked over to him, kissing the top of his head.

"Mornin' mommy..," he mumbled, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Mornin' Jakey...who made you breakfast?," she asked, noticing a bowl of cereals on the table.

"Van...he was up and made me some. He said you were still sleeping and I shouldn't wake you."

"Oh okay..." Reba walked into the kitchen, where Cheyenne was feeding Elizabeth.

"Mornin' Mom...," Cheyenne greeted her. Reba's face immediately lit up when she saw Elizabeth, who was stretching out her arms to Reba.

"Grammaaaaa ," she giggled. Reba grinned and picked her up, giving her a big hug.

"Mornin' baby..and Mornin' Cheyenne, " she said and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Where's Van?" Reba put Elizabeth back into her highchair and walked over to the coffee machine. She poured some coffee into her mug and turned around.

"He's out jogging. Since dad told us he would leave, Van's a little weird. I tried to talk to him but he said he is fine."

Reba's stomach pulled together and she felt her anger rise at Brock. Not only was he hurting her, but his kids...and son in law. "Oh..I see...," she mumbled.

"Is something wrong mom? You seem a little tense..." Cheyenne asked and picked up Elizabeth.

"I'm fine..had a short night...," she replied.

"Oh okay...well Barbra Jean drops Henry off soon. Van and I want to take him, Elizabeth and Jake to the playground."

"Oh that's nice..." That meant Barbra Jean was around her all day and she constantly would talk about Brock. Reba sighed to herself and emptied her coffee.

"Mom are you really sure you're okay?" Cheyenne looked at her worried.

"Yes I am...Don't worry about me," she replied and kissed her cheek. She walked upstairs and closed the door behind her.

"I could kill him.." Reba clenched her fist and sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock just arrived in San Antonio, exhausted from the long drive. He didn't sleep all night and yet he drove all the way from Houston to San Antonio. He was lost in thoughts about Reba. He wasn't so sure anymore if he made the right choice or not. But now he couldn't change it anymore.

He walked into his new house and sighed. He picked up the phone and dial Cheyennes cell phone number, waiting for her to pick up.

"Yes?!," he heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey Cheyenne...It's me..."

"Hey daddy...how are you?"

"I'm okay...I am at the playground with the kids and Van."

"Oh that's nice...How are they?"

"Elizabeth is doing fine. I think she and Henry don't understand it yet, that you're living far away. Well...and Jake..he's..okay...," she stammered and looked at Van who was staring at her.

"How's Reba?," he slowly asked. He heard Cheyenne mumbling something to Van, but couldn't understand what she said.

"She's a bit tense. She seems sad and mad for some reason. She doesn't want to tell me what is wrong. Is there something going on between you guys?" Brock swallowed hard at her question.

"No no...i think she is mad at me for leaving you and the kids. Cheyenne I want you to know that it is hard...but i had to leave...for your mothers and Bjs sake." He heard Cheyenne sighed.

"But dad this isn't fair...you'll miss out so much and I really miss you already."

"Well i will visit you guys...and you can visit me too...and call of course."

"I know daddy...well i gotta go now. The kids want ice cream. I will call you soon..I love you.."

"I love you too baby...talk to ya soon.," he replied and hung up. He took a deep breath and sighed.

In the mean time Reba was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and the kids. Suddenly the door opened and Barbra Jean walked in.

"Hey Reba..," she mumbled and sat down on a stool at the island.

"Hey Barbra Jean...and you do know we have a door bell."

"Hm...," she sighed and put her chin on her hands.

"Okay...What's going on?"

"Brock...I...I am mad...and.. I dunno..." Reba rolled her eyes. Something i do not need right now, she thought to herself.

"You know...i don't understand why he left. Why didn't he stay...for the sake of his kids.." She looked at Reba, who was biting her lip.

"I don't know...," she lied and looked down. She was a bad liar, because Barbra Jean immediately gave her the tell me look.

"Reba...common you know yourself, that you're not the best liar...And Cheyenne told me you and Brock were talking yesterday and when they came back you were in your room. So something must have happened."

"Uhm...yes we talked. Well...he said he wanted to leave, because nothing is left here for him and he wants you to move on. He thought if he stays it would be harder for you." Reba said, hoping Barbra Jean would stop asking her for more.

"And? There's more..." Barbra Jean made Reba look up. "Tell me..."

"Well...he told me he still loves me...and left..."

"And?" Barbra Jean said, knowing there was more.

"And nothing...he left...I told him we're over...there is no chance...and now...stop asking..." Reba swallowed hard and looked down again.

"Do you love him?," she suddenly ask. Reba looked at her for at her not knowing what to say.

"Why...Why would you ask that?," she stammered and tried to avoid her look.

"So it's true...Why did you let him go?" Barbra Jean asked and was surprised by Reba's reaction. She clenched her fist and her eyes narrowed.

"HE JUST LEFT OKAY...he...just...left...", she yelled at her, tears filling her eyes.

"I woke up...and he was gone...gone like nothing had happened..." Reba smashed the wooden spoon on the island and let out a scream. She looked up at Barbra Jean, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Excuse me..," she said and stormed off into her room. Barbra Jean looked after Reba with an open mouth.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Reba and Brock slept together and yet he left her. He hurt her..again. She felt her anger rise and she'd have a long talk with him, when he'll come down to visit his kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reba turned on the radio and laid down on her bed.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Reba took a deep breath carefully listening to the lyrics that were sang.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She continued to listen to the song.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She turned around and buried her face in her hands in the hope this was all just a bad dream and she would wake up soon.

Okay so this chapter 4...hope u enjoy it...reviews and feedback are always welcome :)


	5. Lost

Chapter 5: **Lost**

A few months passed and life at the Hart household went on without Brock being around. The kids were dealing with the situation pretty well and occasionally got to see their father, when he picked them up for a weekend. Barbra Jean was around more often too, which Reba didn't mind, because it was her only distraction these days. They both grew very close friends.

Every time Brock came to pick up the kids, he had to go to Barbra Jean's to get them. Reba tried everything to avoid him. He several times tried to get through to her, but Barbra Jean and the kids always managed to keep him away. It wasn't easy for them. Reba knew it and she felt guilty for putting her kids through it, but she couldn't stand seeing Brock yet.

Reba was standing in front of her mirror, deciding what to wear. She wanted to put on her favorite Jeans and Top, but neither of them seemed to fit. She tried it over and over again, but she never was able to pop the button through the hole. She was getting frustrated, so she pulled them off and turned sideways to look at her belly.

"Great...now I am gaining weight...," she mumbled to herself, throwing the jeans away. She knew Barbra Jean would be here any minute to pick her up for lunch so she tried more clothes on. Finally she found a pair of black pants and a white blouse. She quickly put them on and ran downstairs, hearing Barbra Jean entering the house.

"Hey Reba." Barbra jean greeted her and stepped into the house. Reba grabbed her purse and smiled.

"Hey there...ready to go?," she replied out of breath. Barbra Jean let out a chuckle.

"You came runnin' down for me...so sweet... , " she giggled and looked at Reba, who gave her the "haha, very funny" look. At the very same moment Cheyenne and Van walked into the house, through the back door.

"Hey Mom, hey Barbra Jean, " Cheyenne greeted them and walked into the living room.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Reba asked and put on her coat.

"We had to pick up Elizabeth from daycare. This is our weekend with Dad and he'll be here in a an hour." Reba gave her a questioning look and narrowed her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you forgot it, Mrs. H!" Van said and sat down on the couch.

"Nono... I mean..maybe...okay yes...I forgot...I thought it was next weekend."

"Does it really matter anyway?" Barbra Jean interrupted. Reba turned around to look at her.

"I guess not...well i hope you guys have fun and call me!, " she said and hugged Cheyenne. "Give Elizabeth a kiss from me..."

"Don't you wanna do that yourself?" Cheyenne walked over to Van and sat down next to him.

"I would love to but i wanna be gone before your father arrives. I will see you guys on Sunday evenin' bye.." Reba said and took Barbra Jean by the hand, pulling her out of the house.

"Geez, slow down red...," Barbra Jean mumbled and tried to free herself.

"I just wanna leave before Brock is here...Is that so hard to understand? Apart from that, I need new clothes, so common, let's go."

A few hours later Reba and Barbra Jean plopped down on two chairs. They both were exhausted from their shopping marathon. Especially Reba seemed to be getting more tired by the minute. Barbra Jean was telling her a story until she noticed that Reba wasn't really listening.

"Hey Reebs, ya still with me?" She asked and waved her hand in front of Reba's face. Reba snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Yeah, I am just tired. Shoppin' is exhaustin'!, " she chuckled and took a sip of her water.

"Well it is not only that. You seem a little slow too...and you're very pale."

"It is nothin'... I feel dizzy from time to time and I have hot flashes, that is all. I am gettin' old, i guess. It's been goin' on for a while now, so it is not a flu or somethin'." Reba answered and took another sip of her water. Barbra Jean stayed quiet and looked at Reba. Why would she feel like that, if she wasn't sick.

"Well how about i bring you back home?" Barbra Jean offered and was surprised by Reba, whose expression changed quickly.

"No i can't...What if Brock is still there? I do not wanna see him. ," she answered and sat up straight.

"Well I will bring you to my house."

"He'd see my car, so he'd come over and try to get pass you. You know how demandin' he can be. I guess he is worried, but he shouldn't have left me like that." Reba sighed and leaned back again, thinking back to the evening she shared with Brock a few months ago.

Barbra Jean remained quiet, she didn't answer. She wasn't thinking about Brock, she was thinking about Reba and what could be wrong with her.

"You should go see a doctor." Barbra Jean suddenly blurt out and made Reba look at her.

"Why?. I am not sick...it might has somethin' to do..with...you...know" Reba's cheeks turned red on embarrassment and she looked away.

"With what?, " Barbra Jean asked confused.

"I haven't had my period for quite a while now. Call it stress...or even menopause. I am not sure." Reba finally said.

"Menopause? Reba common..you're 43 years old. Isn't it a bit early for menopause?"

"Well my doctor suggested the same when I called him and told him how i felt. He said it sounds very much like early menopause, which can happen to me, since my mom was the same age when she went through it." She sighed to herself and got up.

"How about we drive home. I think Brock will be gone now. ," she said picking up her stuff. Again Barbra Jean remained silent, thinking about what Reba just said.

On their way home, Barbra Jean didn't speak a word. She kept thinking and thinking. Reba could be in menopause, but what if she was not. I mean she even could be...Barbra Jean hit the break of the car, which caused Reba to jump a little in her seat.

"BARBRA JEAN...ARE YOU NUTS," she yelled and laid her hands on her chest, trying to calm herself down.

"When was your last period?" Barbra Jean asked her flat out and turned her body to face her.

"WHY the heck do you ask that now, you Mo-ron!"

"Because I wanna know...now tell me...when was your last period?" Barbra Jean repeated and stared at her.

"4 or 5 months ago...Why?..." Reba stared back at her, confused at her question. Barbra Jeans jaw dropped. Reba got a little scared so she took a deep breath.

"Why...do..you...ask?" Reba said again, making a small break between each word.

"You're..pregnant...," Barbra Jean said, which caused Reba to laugh.

"Pregnant? Me?...Don't you need a love life for that?!"

"You had sex 5 months ago." Barbra Jean said, hoping Reba would get the hint. Reba narrowed her eyes and thought back. Suddenly her jaw dropped.

"You mean...," she rasped out.

"Brock... ," Barbra Jean finished for her. Reba looked at her shocked, not believing what she just heard.

"Nonononono...this..no...I mean...no..." Reba mumbled to herself. It could be possible, now that she thought back. Tears filled her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks.

"We'll stop at the drugstore!" Barbra Jean said and started the car again, heading off to a drugstore to get a pregnancy test.

A little while later, Reba was sitting on her bed with a pregnancy test in her hands. She still had to wait a few minutes to get the results, but she was nervous. She had so many questions. What would happen if she was pregnant. How would the kids react. Would she tell Brock?!. Reba sighed and looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Reba can i come in?" Reba heard Barbra Jean saying. She took a deep breath and said yes, waiting for her to enter the room.

"Hey...any news?" Barbra Jean asked and sat down next to her. Reba shook her head no.

"What do you think will happen, when i am really pregnant? I am way to old to have another baby, Barbra Jean. What shall i tell the kids...I do not wanna end up alone, being forty something with a baby." Reba stammered, tears pouring down her face.

"Reba the kids will come around...I am sure...and you'll never be alone...I am still here... ," Barbra Jean smiled and leaned over to hug Reba.

"Thanks... ," Reba mumbled. She looked at the test and gasped. Barbra Jean followed her gaze and smiled a little.

"You're pregnant... ," Barbra Jean said and laid a hand on Reba's.

"I am... ," Reba mumbled and laid a hand on her belly. She couldn't believe it.

"You have to make an appointment at your gynecologist Reba to make sure...and..you know...to know if everything is alright." Barbra Jean whispered and got up. She knew Reba wanted to be alone. She slowly walked to the door, but turned around when she heard Reba whisper.

"Don't tell the kids yet...and..don't tell Brock..ever..." Barbra Jean nodded and left, stunned by what just has happened.

Reba laid back and caressed her belly softly. She was pregnant with the child of a man who left her. She knew she'd love this baby and she knew it was going to be hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so chapter 5 is done.. Please read and review..I'd appreciate that. Chapter 6 will be up soon :)


	6. Surprise

Chapter 6: Surprise

It took a few days till Reba fully realized what was going on in her life. She was nearly 22 weeks pregnant and didn't even notice. The worst for her was, that she was pregnant with Brock's child, the man who left her one night. She wasn't sure what she should do. In a way he has the right to know, but Reba couldn't face him yet.

She was still hurt and she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him. She was at the point where she was able to let him in again, she was ready to forgive him and than he left without even talking to her. It was hard on Reba, but she desperately tried to move on.

She slowly moved her hands down to her belly, resting them on it. She felt the baby kick and a slight smile spread across her face. The doctor confirmed that she was carrying a baby. A little boy who was healthy. That was all that mattered to Reba.

She remembered how Brock aways said after they had Jake, how he'd like to have another boy. Reba sighed and a single tear ran down her cheek. She knew she'd love this child like her others. She was actually a bit happy to be pregnant again. She always thought three kids were enough, yet she was excited for the new baby which was on the way.

Reba let out a giggle, remembering the moment when she told Jake that he was having a brother. He jumped through the house and hugged Reba several times, thanking her for having a boy. Reba was happy, that Jake would accept this baby, but she wasn't so sure about Kyra, Cheyenne and Van. Reba tried to explain the situation to them with Barbra Jeans help. It didn't take long and Kyra and Cheyenne gave in, telling her they were shocked but happy.

Reba was amazed by Vans reaction. He was kinda distant for a few days. Reba considered him as her son, not only as her son in law. She remembered the day when Van came to her and gave her a hug saying: "He'd kick Mr. H's' butt one day." Reba chuckled at the comment and Van winked, telling her she was the best **dad** he ever had.

All in all Reba was getting quite happy with the situation. She knew she had her kids' support. They all promised not to tell Brock a word, unless Reba was ready for it. The kids understood her feelings and accepted them. Jake was confused, yet he promised not to tell anything.

She got up from her bed and put one a big sweater and a pair of pants. She slowly walked downstairs and almost stumbled over a suit case. She sighed and put them aside. It was the kids weekend with their dad and she hoped they would be at Barbra Jeans house already.

She walked to the door, when she heard a knock. It was probably Barbra Jean who wanted to pick up the kids. Without thinking she opened the door and immediately froze, when she saw someone else standing behind the door.

"Hey Reba... ," Brock said in a low voice and looked at her. Reba felt a lump forming in her throat and she quickly moved her hands into the front pocket of her sweater, trying to hide her belly. Brock stared at her and Reba was unsure what to do. She wanted to slap him or do something else to him, but she was way too much in shock to do anything.

"Uhm...Sorry I am early..." Brock wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what. Reba was quiet and obviously in a deep shock. He knew it was a bad idea to try to visit her. Suddenly Reba turned around and walked into the living room.

"KIDS..YOUR DAD IS HERE... ," she yelled and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Van was the first to come down. He grabbed a few suit cases and almost threw them at Brock.

"Hey, Mr H...let's pack up the car..." Van said and shove him out of the door and over to the car. The other kids came downstairs and looked at Reba.

"What's going on?.. ," Kyra asked and walked over to her mother. Reba only sighed and walked into the kitchen, followed by her daughters.

Suddenly the girls heard Van coming back into the house. He grabbed a few cases and threw them at Brock, who had problems catching them without losing his balance.

"CATCH MR H...COMMON..." Van laughed nervous. He tried to keep him way and it looked like he was successful. Reba couldn't hide a smile and chuckled at his behavior.

At the very same moment Barbra Jean came into the Hart house through the back door. She saw Reba and her daughters in the kitchen. She looked into the living room and saw Brock picking up some suit cases.

"Why is he here," Barbra Jean asked and walked over to Reba.

"He was early... ," Reba answered and turned around. "That Mo-ron has the nerve to show up here unannounced."

"Well, I will go get Henry so he can leave. Cheyenne can you manage to get your mom upstairs?" Cheyenne nodded and took her my by her arm, walking upstairs with her. Kyra went into the living room and helped her dad and Van to pack up the car.

"Where's Reba?" Brock asked and walked into the house to see if Reba was still there.

"Upstairs.. ," Kyra answered and picked up the last bag that was in the living room. "She wasn't feeling good..." Brock looked down. He knew why she didn't feel good. He figured, Reba hadn't told the kids what has happened between them.

"Uh well..okay..than...let's leave..." Brock gathered the kids together and left with them as soon as Henry was in the car too. During the ride, Brock's thoughts drifted back to Reba. He knew she probably didn't want to see him, but he had the need to see her.

"Did Reba gained weight?" Brock spoke out loud. The kids were panicking, trying to hide it in front of their father.

"Uhm...that's rude, dad..." Kyra quickly said. Brock chuckled, but he saw Kyra's serious expression and stopped.

"Well i am just asking..." Brock tried to defend himself. He didn't want to start a fight.

"I am just answering.." Kyra replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Brock focused on the street again and stopped talking, thinking about it all quietly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reba was sitting in her living room, zapping through the tv. Her mind was running crazy since she has seen Brock and she didn't know what to do. She only hoped he didn't notice anything about her that was related to the pregnancy.

She dropped the remote control and leaned back, massaging her throbbing temples. This all was such a mess and Reba didn't know how this possibly could go on. What if pulls a stunt like this again and actually sees she is pregnant. How would he react? Reba was scared, scared of what could happen. She still wasn't sure what she should do.

She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, when she heard the phone ringing. She quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Who's bothering me?" Reba mumbled into the phone and sat down on a chair.

"Hormones kicking in or what?" Barbra Jean chuckled at the other end. She couldn't believe how moody Reba could be during pregnancy.

"No...Anything you want?" Reba answered and leaned back.

"Just asking if you want to have dinner with me...I made too much and i hoped we could spend some time together, because we're both alone this weekend."

"Hmm...You cooked...well..sounds good..." Reba answered. "I'll go take a long bath tho...I am exhausted. I will leave the back door open so you can come in and do whatever you want."

"Okay...see you later..." Barbra Jean said and hung up the phone. Reba got up and put the phone away. She walked upstairs and prepared a long nice bath for her. She hoped it might help to relax.

A few minutes later Barbra Jean slipped though the back door and walked into the kitchen, preparing everything for her and Reba. She was happy they both got along so well and that Reba actually considers her as a best friends.

Life seemed to be better without Brock. Since he was gone Reba and Barbra Jean got along good, even Reba seemed to get quite happy. Maybe it was better for them that he left.

Barbra Jean was bothered by the current situation. Reba was pregnant with Brock's child and she assumed that Reba would want to involve Bock into her sons life. She didn't know what it would change between them and if they ever get back together, but Barbra Jean knew...no matter what she'd support Reba 100.

Barbra Jean finished the table and went over to the stove, when Reba entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a big sweater and pants. Clearly she wasn't in the best mood.

"Hey...Dinner is ready..." Barbra Jean greeted her. Reba only nodded and sat down at the table.

"What did you make?!" Reba asked her and put her nose into the air.

"Lasagna.. ," Barbra Jean smiled and put some on Reba's plate.

"Sounds good." Reba took her fork and took a bite of it. She looked up at Barbra Jean and smiled a little. Finally, she noticed Reba's red eyes.

"Hey...have you been crying?" Barbra Jean asked and sat down across her. Reba looked at her like she was caught by doing something wrong.

"Me...Crying?...Why do you think that?" Reba took a big gulp of her water and looked down at her plate.

"Well your eyes are red and puffy...and you seem a little down today...i don't want you to get angry..but has it anything to do with what has happen earlier?" Reba swallowed hard and nervously played around with her fingers. She let out a sigh and felt a few tears filling her eyes again.

"It's okay...we do not have to talk about it okay?" Reba nodded and started to eat again, although she wasn't really hungry anymore.

"Hey Barbra Jean..i think i will go lay down...I am really tired and the baby is kicking like crazy." Barbra Jean chuckled and smiled.

"Little soccer player i guess? Well ya go to bed i will clean up and leave...Don't worry... ," she smiled and got up from her chair. Reba did the same and got a hold of Barbra Jeans hand.

"Thank you...i mean..for being here..and you...know...just thank you..." Reba rasped out and looked at her. Barbra Jean smiled and Reba gave her a hug.

"You're welcome.." Barbra Jean mumbled, when Reba walked up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay but i am really sick at the moment so writing is not my first priority...i will continue tho no worries...feedback appreciated )


	7. Scared

**Chapter 7: Scared**

A few months had passed and Reba was now round about 7 months pregnant. The kids tried to avoid her as much as they could, because Reba had horrible mood swings and was turning from happy to angry in just a second. The only one who tried sticking around was Barbra Jean. Reba knew the kids avoided her and she was sorry for having the mood swings, yet she didn't have any control of her hormones.

Also Reba was dizzy all the time, very tired and had small contractions every now and than. She didn't think about it much and thought it was normal, although it never was like that during her other pregnancies. She never had many problems apart from morning sickness. She was kinda glad she didn't have any this time and her doctor said she should take it slow.

Apart from all that, Reba started to get very good with Brock. She didn't think about him much and there wasn't another situation between them. She was thankful for that. She still hadn't told Brock about the pregnancy, but Reba knew she had to soon. The baby was his son and he had a right to know.

So Reba was sitting in front of her desk, trying to write down the words that were buried deep in her heart. She decided she would write Brock a letter, in which she'd explain why she acted the way she did and didn't tell him about the pregnancy earlier. She wanted to let him know what she felt and what she has been through.

She nervously chewed on her pen, thinking carefully about the words she was about to write down. It was hard on her, but she wanted to do this and not a second later. She slowly started to write:

_Dear Brock,_

_what I am going to say right now is probably the hardest thing i have ever done and might be a shock to you. _

_The day you left me without a word hurted me deeply. _

_You thought it would be best, if you leave me alone, although you never waited for what I had to say._

_I was ready to let you back into my life slowly starting over, but your stunt destroyed all that. _

_The night we shared was...great...i won't deny that, but what you did to me wasn't fair. _

_You made a decision for me and ran away from me and your problems. _

_I don't know if i will ever be able to forgive you, but there is something important i have to tell you._

_There is a reason why i write this letter to you. _

_I swore to myself i would let you go, but i can't do it that easily. _

_A few months after you left i found out, that I am pregnant and you are the only person who could be the father._

_I know it is kinda late to tell you this, because i am about 7 months pregnant, but i never had the strength to tell you this before. _

_I was and I still am hurt, but i figured i would need to tell you soon, because you have a right to know._

_I don't know what is going to happen with the two of us, but i will be fine either way._

_It is your choice, if you wanna be involved into the life of this child or not._

_It'll accept every decision you're going to make._

_I guess we'll have to talk this through some day._

_Love,_

_Reba_

Reba took a deep breath and put the pen away. She leaned back and read the letter over and over again, before putting it into an envelope and writing Brock's address on it. She slowly got up and wanted to walk into the kitchen, but she stopped halfway at the couch and plopped down feeling dizzy. She was tired of the pregnancy and she hoped time would go on fast.

She leaned back a bit and heard the door open at the very same moment, followed by the voices of two people fighting.

"No Cheyenne i won't watch Elizabeth tonight...I have band practice..." Kyra said and stormed into the house followed by her older sister.

"Oh come on...can't you miss it one time? I really need someone to watch Elizabeth tonight. I really need to go to the library to study and Van has this thingy with his football buddies..." Cheyenne replied and took off her jacket. Kyra only rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you ask Jake...or Barbra Jean..." Kyra sighed and looked at her.

"Barbra Jean is out with the new guy she met and Jake is spending the night at his friends house." Cheyenne finally turned around and saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"I can watch her..." Reba said and got up.

"Oh Mom that'd be awesome.." Kyra said and smiled, looking over to Cheyenne.

"Mom..you are 7 months pregnant...and you know the doc told you to take it easy..."

"Oh common..it is my Elizabeth...she's not that bad..." Reba said and sat down again, feeling a little bit more dizzy than before. She turned her head, when the door opened again. Van came inside with Elizabeth on his arms.

"Hey..." Van said and let Elizabeth down, who ran over to Reba and climbed onto the couch next to her.

"Gramma.. ," she said and kissed Reba's cheek. She slowly bend down and kissed her belly. "And baby... ," she giggled. Reba smiled at her and pulled Elizabeth onto her lap.

"Cheyenne...I can watch her...really..." Reba hugged Elizabeth tightly. Cheyenne sighed and looked at Van, who silently nodded. Kyra let out a satisfied 'Yeah...'. She walked upstairs into her room and got her stuff for her practice.

"Okay...but i want you to call either me or Van, when you don't feel good...Okay?" Cheyenne obviously was concerned about her mother. She had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Reba took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Of course...If anything is wrong i will call...no worries..." Reba put Elizabeth down and walked with her into the kitchen, preparing herself a sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Reba was sitting with Elizabeth on her bed, playing with her dolls. She loved her granddaughter and usually enjoyed every free minute she spent with her, but today it was different. Reba was feeling quite sick and she was tired as heck, although she slept more than 12 hours.

The worst was, that these little contractions seemed to get worse every time she did something straining. She knew these weren't her real contractions, because she only had them every now and than. Her doctor told her, it might be her age that adds to it and she should rest and don't do anything straining.

Reba let out a sighed and laid her hands on her stomach, feeling the pain once again. She looked at Elizabeth and leaned over a bit to kiss her forehead.

"I'll go call your momma...You'll stay here okay pumpkin'?" Reba said to her and slowly up. Elizabeth only nodded and kept playing with her dolls. Reba walked downstairs, feeling a wave of sickness hit her. She didn't feel like she had to throw up so she said down on the couch and put her head into hands, feeling a little light headed and dizzy.

She took several deep breaths and tried to get rid dizziness but nothing seemed to help. Reba got scared, because she didn't know what was wrong. She wanted to get up and grab the phone, but before she knew it her world turned black and she fell backwards onto the couch.

After a while Elizabeth got bored with her dolls and she was wondering where her grandma was. She slowly climbed down her bed and walked over to the stairs.

"Gramma?, " she softly said and crawled down the first steps of the stairs.

"Gramma..." she repeated and got scared. She crawled down the rest of the stairs. She looked over to the couch and saw Reba laying on it. Elizabeth thought she was sleeping so she ran over to her. She quickly climbed on the couch and shook Reba.

"Gramma wake up... ," she mumbled and tried it again, but Reba's eyes remained closed. Elizabeth got scared and climbed off the couch. She ran into he kitchen, when she heard Barbra Jean entering the house and calling Reba's name.

"Gramma BJ...Gramma...Bj..." Elizabeth ran to Barbra Jean and hugged her leg. Barbra Jean looked down at the little girl and picked her up.

"Hey little girl..where's your mom...," Barbra Jean asked her and touched her cheek.

"Dunno...gramma is on the couch sleepin'..she doesn't wake up..." Elizabeth started to cry and Barbra Jean looked up, seeing Reba laying on the couch. She quickly ran over to her and put Elizabeth down.

"Reba...common...Reba.. " Barbra Jean called her name several times, but she didn't get a response.

"There's blood..." Elizabeth said and pointed at the floor. Barbra Jean's face turned white and she grabbed the phone dialing 911.

A few hours later, Barbra Jean and Cheyenne were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor. Van stayed at home with Elizabeth, but he called Cheyenne every 5 minutes trying to get an update from Cheyenne. She was in shock and worried about her mom and her little baby brother. She felt a new set of tears fill her eyes and Barbra Jean who pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhht..she'll be fine..." Barbra Jean whispered, trying not to break down herself.

"What if the baby..." Cheyenne said, but stopped herself when she saw Kyra running over to them.

"What happened..." Kyra asked and sat down next to Cheyenne.

"Your mom fainted and she was bleeding...I found her passed out on the couch..."

"Is she okay?...Is the baby okay?" Kyra was obviously panicking. She has never been this scared before in her life.

"We don't know yet...The doctor hasn't told us anything yet..." Kyra swallowed hard and looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"It is my fault...I should have watched Elizabeth..." Cheyenne looked up at her and grabbed her hand.

"It is nobody's fault...We couldn't know that this was going to happen, okay?"

"What if mom...or the baby...i mean..," Kyra stammered and looked at Cheyenne, who pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be fine..." Cheyenne whispered and hugged Kyra even closer. It was the first time in years, that Kyra returned a hug from her older sister. Suddenly Cheyennes phone rang and she immediately picked up.

"Any news?!," she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"No...not yet..." Cheyenne answered and wiped away a tear.

"Oh...Cheyenne, I have to tell you something...I was looking for the phone number of Jakes friend and well on your moms desk i found a letter...which was addressed to your father. It wasn't closed so i opened it..." Van said into he phone, bumping Elizabeth on one leg up and down.

"What?...You read her letter?...And why would she write dad a letter?" Cheyenne was confused and looked at Barbra Jean, who gave her a questioning look.

"Well in the letter she explained what she feels...and that she is pregnant. I guess she was finally ready to tell him..."

"Oh...Dad...I...he has to know...I think it'll call him..." Cheyenne suddenly said, getting looks from both Kyra and Barbra Jean.

"I think you should too...He needs to know what is going on...Anyways..I'll put down Elizabeth...I'll call you later...Love you.. ," he said and hung up. Cheyenne also hung up and looked at Barbra Jean.

"I'll call dad...he needs to come.. I don't care what happened between them..he needs to know...," she said with a shaky voice.

"Your mother would kill you Cheyenne..." Barbra Jean replied, but Cheyenne shook her head.

"She wrote a letter for him. Van found it earlier and he just told me about it." Before anyone else could say anything, Cheyenne got up and dialed the cell phone number of her father. She let it ring for a while until he picked up.

"Cheyenne?!" Brock said and smiled to himself.

"Hey daddy...," she said with a teary voice. Brock immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Daddy...I...I...need you to come...to Houston...Mommy...she is...Mommy fainted and she is in the hospital...and...and it could be serious...please.." Cheyenne almost broke down again, but she felt Barbra Jeans arm around her shoulder.

"Why?...What happened?" Brock asked worried.

"She..is...daddy...please come..i will tell you everything..this isn't something i can tell you on the phone...please...Barbra Jean wants you too come too...please...," she begged and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll come...no worries..talk to you soon.." Brock quickly hung up and shot up from his chair. He was more than worried, so he walked to his assistant and told her, she should cancel every appointment for the next week, because of a family emergency. He rushed home and packed some stuff, quickly getting ready to drive down to Houston.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so Chapter Seven is done...I know it was kinda boring, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway...Please R&R...Feedback is always welcomed...good and bad :)


	8. Shock

**Chapter 8: Shock**

Cheyenne, Kyra and Barbra Jean were still sitting at the hospital, waiting impatiently for the doctor to finally come out and tell them what was going on. They have been waiting for 3 hours now and the doctor didn't show up once.

Kyra turned to her sister, who was on phone with Van again. He still kept calling every 5 minutes, asking how Reba was and if they knew anything new. Cheyenne was getting annoyed, because she promised him to call as soon as she got any news.

Kyra was about to get up and wanted to walk to the cafeteria, but she stopped herself when she saw the door to Reba's room open and the doctor stepping out with a few nurses. She immediately put her hand on Barbra Jeans shoulder and pointed at the doctor. Barbra Jean jumped up and ran over to the doctor.

"How is she?," she said anxiously.

"Are you a family member?" The Doctor asked and looked on his file. Barbra Jean let out a sighed and waited for Cheyenne to say something.

"I am her daughter...How is she?" Cheyenne asked and grabbed Kyra's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Your mother is okay. She fainted, because she has high blood pressure and she definitely was taking on too much. A pregnancy and high blood pressure is a really bad combination. Her age adds to the problems too, which means she'll have to take it slowly for the rest of the pregnancy." The doctor explained.

"Reba has high blood pressure?" Barbra Jean said and looked at Cheyenne and Kyra who shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh Ms Hart didn't know?...Well that explains it a bit...Well from now she is on strict bed rest. I don't want her to do anything straining, because if she does there is a chance she might go into early labor and it is definitely too early for the baby to be born. I will explain all this to her once she wakes up. At the moment she is sleeping and she probably won't wake up until tomorrow. I suggest you go home and take rest and come back tomorrow.." The doctor smiled and walked away.

"Well i guess we should do that...it is easier too...I mean with dad coming..I'll call him and tell him to come to the house first...I don't want him to find out about mom's condition any other way." Cheyenne grabbed her phone and called her father. Barbra Jean looked after her and than turned to Kyra who quietly stood next to her.

"Your mom will be fine..." Barbra Jean and laid a hand on her shoulder. Kyra looked up at her, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It is all my fault...I should have watched Elizabeth..." She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. Barbra Jean pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No Kyra it is not...and we should be glad that all happened...now we know what is going on with your mom..." She whispered and hugged her even tighter. Kyra remained silent and pressed her face into her shoulder.

"Common let's go...Van is waiting for us.." Cheyenne left the hospital, followed by Kyra and Barbra Jean behind her.

Van was already sitting on the couch waiting for his wife to come back. He was really worried about his mother in law and he hoped everything will be alright again. He was about to get up, when the front door open and Cheyenne came in.

"Hey..." Cheyenne said and walked over to Van, pulling him into a hug. Kyra quietly stepped into the house and walked up to her room.

"Hey...where's Barbra Jean?" Van asked and looked down at his wife, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"She picked up Henry and Jake and took them over to her place. She offered to take Elizabeth too, if we both wanna go to the hospital."

"Okay...Your dad called he'll be here in a few minutes...I will take Elizabeth and Kyra over to Barbra Jeans so you can talk to him...Okay?" Van kissed her and noticed that she was shaking a little.

"Is everything alright?" Van asked and put his hand on her cheek.

"I am nervous..I dunno how i should tell him..." Cheyenne looked down and chewed on her thumbnail. Van pulled out an envelope and handed it to Cheyenne.

"Give him this...It's the letter from your mother...Let him read it...It will be easier for you and him...If he has any questions..You'll answer them.." He kissed her once last time and walked upstairs to get the kids. Cheyenne walked over to the couch and took the letter out, reading it carefully. It broke Cheyenne's heart. The pain her mother went through was huge and now the trouble with her pregnancy? She didn't deserved it, her mother deserved better than this.

Brock was driving like mad on the road, thousands of thoughts running through his mind. Cheyenne sounded very serious, which made him very nervous. He pulled into the driveway of his old house and got out. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door, waiting for someone to answer. He felt his heart beat a hundred times faster and he let out a sigh when Cheyenne opened the door.

"Hey...honey..." Brock said and looked at his daughter. Cheyenne felt tears filling her eyes, so she took a step closer to her father and wrapped her arms around him. He tighten her hold on her and kissed Cheyenne through her hair.

"Shhht..baby...everything will be fine.." He whispered and moved his hands up and down her back. After a while she pulled away and stepped aside.

"Come in.." Cheyenne walked over to the couch and waited for her father to join her.

"So you said there is something you want to tell me?" Brock started and said down next to his daughter. Cheyenne slowly nodded and handed him the letter.

"I want you to read this...It's a letter mom wrote. She wanted to send you before she fainted." Brock took the letter and looked at Cheyenne a little confused. He unfold it and slowly started to read it. Once he finished reading, he felt like someone kicked him into his stomach. His jaw dropped and he blinked with his eyes a few times before looking up at his daughter.

"Reba...is..pregnant?" He asked in disbelieve, rereading the letter all over again.

"She is..." Cheyenne whispered and waited for another reaction from her father.

"This can't be true...I mean...I would have never ever left...If i'd have known..." He got up and started to walk up and down the living room. He didn't know what he should feel.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked himself again with a hint of anger in his voice. Cheyenne looked at him and also got up. She put her hand on her fathers shoulder and made him look at her.

"You hurt mom...really..bad...She was devastated when you left her after sleeping with her. Dad she hid from you, because she didn't wanna see you. She found out she was pregnant 2 months ago. She wasn't ready to tell you, because she wasn't ready to see you nor involve you into her life...Try to understand her...you left her...just like that..."

Brock let the words from his daughter sink in. All of them knew and didn't say anything to him, which meant they knew what was going on. He sat down on the couch again and buried his head in his hands.

"I was desperate...I didn't know what do...I love her...so much...Back than i thought it would be better if i left. I ruined my marriage with her and I also ruined my second marriage...I mean...i didn't know she'd forgive me...I know i was selfish...I shouldn't have made a decision for her, but i didn't wanna hear from her that she doesn't want to start over. I was scared to death...and i knew if i leave she'll be out of my life and i will be out of hers." Brock took a deep breath and looked at his daughter, who was listening patiently to every word he said.

"Dad...you can't change the past...but try to make it up to her...She is in a really bad condition right now. She is pregnant and has high blood pressure...The doctor put her on bed rest...and I honestly don't know what to do, nor how we should manage to take care of her..." Cheyenne looked at him, fear in her eyes. Brock got up and hugged her gently.

"I'll be here...no matter what.." He whispered into her ear and stepped away.

"I'll drive to the hospital..." Brock grabbed his stuff and keys and walked over to the door, not waiting for an answer from Cheyenne.

He drove down to the hospital and thought about what he'd say to Reba. He knew she'd probably kill him for being there, but he didn't care. He wanted to be involved in the life of his child and he knew he could work things out with Reba.

A few minutes later Brock was already in the elevator. He was nervous as heck and he had a hard time keeping it all together. He hadn't seen Reba in months and he wasn't sure how he'd react or how Reba would react for that matter. He took a deep breath and stapped out of the elevator, walking over to Rebas room.

He softly knocked at her, but didn't get any respones, so he opened the door slowly. He saw Reba sleeping peacefully in her bed, so he slowly walked over to her. For the first time he noticed her big belly and he felt like someone stabbed him. He took a chair and put it next to the bed, slowly sitting down. He stared at her for a while, not knowing what he should do.

He took a deep breath and extended his hand to her belly, softly touching it. He immediately felt tears filling his eyes. He felt guilty. He felt guilty, because he left her and messed up once again. She was carrying his baby and he missed out the first months of the pregnancy. He felt guilty and stupid, stupid for running away. A tear roled down his face and he grabbed Rebas hand, squeezing it gently.

"I am so sorry..so sorry Reba..." He whispered and hold into her hand.

"I didn't want to hurt you...yet i did... i know you might not forgive me...but i am still sorry...soo sorry..." He whispered a tear rolling down his face. He knew she didn't hear him, so he kept staring at her until he fell asleep on the chair, still holding Rebas hand.

The next morning, Reba woke up with a massive headache bugging her. She didn't even dare to open her eyes so she remained them closed until she felt someone holding her head. Reba popped an eyes open and looked around, not noticing the person sleeping next to her. She quickly closed her eye again, feeling the pain getting worse.

She tried to remember what happened and why she ended up in a hospital bed. The last thing she remember was, that she was taking care of Elizabeth and wanted to call Cheyenne. 'I must have passed out...,' she thought to herseld and tried to open her eyes again. This time she look to her right side, noting a person sitting next to her.

She blinked a few times more and managed to open her eyes for a few seconds. She almost fell out of her bed in shock, when she saw Brock sitting next to her. She quickly pulled her hand away and covered her belly, feeling the pain coming back. She groaned out and laid her head back, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and groaned again, causing Brock to wake up.

He jumped up, when he heard Reba groaning and ran into the hallway, trying to find a doctor. A few minutes later he returned with a doctor in tow.

"Hello Ms Hart...I am Dr. Smithe...How are you feeling?," he asked and looked at her.

"I have a terrible headache...and i felt a pain in my stomach again..What happened?" Reba was a little scared and tried to sit up, but the doctor stopped her.

"You fainted...Apperantly you have high blood pressure and because of the stress and the pregnancy you fainted. Your body couldn't handle it all at once, so it gave us a sign."

"So am i going to be okay?...And the baby..what about the baby?" Reba put a hand on her stomach and patted it, trying to feel the baby kick.

"At the moment you are both okay, but i will put you on strict bed rest. I don't want you to get out of your bed for the next weeks, unless you have to come visit me. The baby is at a high risk to be premature. We did some test and at the moment the baby is not ready to be born yet. I just want yu to relax and keep you bloodpressure down and everthing should be fine." The doctor smiled and wrote down a few things.

"So can i go home soon?" Reba asked and shifted her position a bit.

"I want you to keep here until tomorrow so we can make sure everything is fine. So take it slow...I wil see you later.." Brock looked at Reba and didn't say a word. He cleared hos throat to get Rebas attention. She immediately tensed up and looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Reba said after a few minutes of silence. Brock took a step closer and sat down on the chair again.

"Cheyenne called me after they brought you into the hospital yesterday...Once i got here she handed me the letter you wrote for me." He folded his hands together and looked at Reba.

"Oh...," was the only things Reba could say. She felt her head spinning again so she laid back and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry Reba...i really am.." Brock whispered but Reba raised her hand.

"I don't wanna hear it...Go home...go home and don't come back..." Reba said coldly, trying to choke the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Reba please...I won't leave you again..." Reba opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't want you here...You hurt me...and knocked me up...you just left...you left me alone..I don't need you...not anymore...just go..." Reba rasped out, feeling dizzy all the sudden. Brock only kept looking at her and sighed to himself.

"I won't leave you alone with the baby no matter how much you want me to go. I know i hurt you and i am sorry, but i can't change it anymore.." Reba felt tears running down her cheeks, so she turned around and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"I'll go drive to the kids and tell 'em they can visit you later." He slowly got up and walked over to the door, taking a last glance back at Reba. It broke is heart to see her like this and she knew they had a long way ahead of them.


	9. Feelings

A/N: Sorry for the delay but i had company over from the US so i couldn't...hope ya guys are not mad )

Chapter 9: **Feelings**

The days rushed by like nothing and soon Reba got released from the hospital. The doctor kept her a few days longer than he intended, just to make sure Reba will be fully okay on bed rest. For once in her life, Reba didn't want to rush things. She wanted to stay at the hospital and not leave it, because Brock was waiting for her at home.

Brock refused to go back to San Antonio. He told her he'd stay no matter what she said. In a way it hurted her on the other side she was glad he stayed. She needed every support she get, even the one from Brock. She was scared to death, because she knew she was going through a very risky pregnancy, but she would try everything to bring this baby into the world.

Reba slowly got up, Van and Barbra Jean supporting her from each side. She got up and sat down on a wheelchair. Cheyenne was packing Reba's stuff and walked down to the car. Reba was happy that her family and friends cared. She didn't know what she would have done alone. She took a deep breath, which caught the attention of Barbra Jean.

"Everything okay?" Barbra Jean looked down at her smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just wanna get outta here...It's getting annoyin'..." Barbra Jean chuckled and smiled. She was glad Reba was back to her old self for the most part. She knew how hard this all was on her especially with Brock being around now.

"Well than let's leave..." Van grabbed her wheelchair and pushed her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator, where Cheyenne was already waiting.

"I called Kyra. She and Dad set everything up at your house Barbra Jean." Cheyenne smiled and pushed the button.

"Guys I do not want you to leave..I know i need rest, but I wanna spend time with you too." Reba crossed her arms and looked up to the people around her.

"Mrs H...It's only for a while. Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth and I are going to stay with Barbra Jean for bit, till the holidays are over. It won't take long till we're back and annoying you again." Van smiled and leaned down to hug his mother in law.

"It's still mean.." Reba pouted and looked down. She knew the kids only wanted to help her, but she didn't know what will happen if she'd be alone with Brock in the house most of the time. It definitely wouldn't help her.

The ride home didn't take long and Reba was a little bit excited to be back. She didn't look forward to staying in bed almost 24/7, but she had no choice. Reba was about to get out of the car, when she felt two hands pushing her back.

"I'll carry you...," Van said and looked at her. Reba let out a chuckle with the hope that he was kidding.

"No Van...I can walk..." Reba tried to get up, but again Van hold her back.

"No...," he replied and picked her up in his arms. Reba let out a little scream in shock and looked at him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? What if you drop me...YOU MO-RON!" Reba yelled and smacked him upside the head. Van cried out in pain, but hold onto Reba and carried her inside. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean looked after them. Bursting out into laughter.

"Van put me DOWN." Reba yelled again, when Van entered the house. Van ignored her so Reba kept yelling. The kids must have heard her, because the immediately ran into the living room.

"GRAMMMMAAAAA..." Elizabeth screamed with joy and ran over to her. Van finally put her down on the couch and Elizabeth jumped up on the couch next to Reba, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey baby girl.." She smiled and hugged Elizabeth back.

"Gramma...you okay..." Elizabeth asked and looked at her, sitting down on Reba's lap. She started to pat her belly and smiled. "Baby's back too!" She grinned.

"I am good..and the baby is fine too.." Reba smiled and kissed the top of her head. Than she felt four arms sneak around her body and she turned her head.

"We're glad you're back." Kyra said and hugged her even tighter. Jake was the first one to pull away and said down next to his mother.

"I am glad I am back too...Finally...I missed you guys..." Everybody went silent for a second, until they heard the door open. Brock and Henry came though the back door. Henry ran over to his mother and got picked up by Barbra Jean.

"Hello Mrs. Hart...," Henry said when he saw Reba sitting on the couch and moved his arms around Barbra Jeans neck.

"Hello Henry..." Reba smiled and turned her head, when she saw Brock in the corner of her eye.

"Well I guess I will go lay down. I am really tired...and NO VAN...don't even think about it!" Reba hold up her hand and prevent Van from coming any closer. Elizabeth climbed off her lap and Reba slowly got up, ignoring Brock completely.

"Well I guess I'll go cook dinner for the kids...So common guys." Barbra Jean took Elizabeth's hand and walked into the kitchen followed by Kyra and Jake.

Reba walked up the stairs and she felt like she'd faint any second. She hold onto the banisters. Cheyenne noticed that her mom stopped so she quickly ran up the stairs and supported her, helping her to get up the stairs. Brock looked after Reba with a sad look his face. He knew she didn't want him here and she showed it.

"It would be better if you leave..." Van said and turned around to walk up the stairs. Brock sat down on the couch and leaned back. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. Everyone hated him, at least his older kids and ex wife. He let out a sighed and walked into the kitchen, preparing dinner for Reba.

An hour later, Brock walked up the stairs, with a tray full of food in his hand. He made Spaghetti for Reba, because it was almost the inly think he could cook. He was alone in the house with Reba, so he wanted to take his chance and talk to her. He knocked at the door and waited for a response.

"Come in.." Reba said and slowly sat up in her bed. She tried to take a nap, but it seemed her little baby boy had other plans. He was kicking like crazy and didn't give Reba a break to rest.

"I made you dinner." Brock said and walked over to the bed. Reba let out a sighed and looked at him.

"Where are Van and Cheyenne?" Reba asked and moved the blanket a bit.

"They're over at Barbra Jeans, eating dinner and tucking in Elizabeth. Cheyenne said she'll come back after they tucked her in." Brock placed the tray on Reba's bed and was about to sit down, when Reba stopped him.

"Don't try to get comfortable. It was nice you made me dinner, but you can leave now." Reba lifted the tray and put it in front of her and notice there was a big gap between her mouth and the tray. Sighed and shifted a bit, trying to make her belly a bit smaller.

"Reba..I..." Brock started, but she cut him off.

"Reba what?...I said you can leave." Reba grabbed her fork and started to eat, trying not to cause such a big mess.

"Reba I wanna talk to you if you like it or not. At one point we have to start talking to each other again, In the letter you said you would talk to me one day..." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

"I said one day...not now.." She continued to eat and tried to ignore him. Brock got frustrated and pulled the tray away. Reba started to get angry and clutched her fork, ready to ram it into his thigh.

"Reba look...I want to clear things up here. I know i hurted you...I hurted you really bad. I left you, after i slept with you. The worst thing is that you got pregnant. I can't turn back time i know that, but you have to understand why I did it." Reba looked into his eyes and slowly laid the fork down on the tray.

"Continue..," she said and let out a sigh.

"Thank you...Well...I left, because i thought there wouldn't be a second chance for us. I felt horrible, because i felt like i took advantage of you in a weak moment. I shouldn't have slept with you, but i couldn't stop myself. I intended to stay i really wanted to, but than right before you fell asleep you mumbled something. You said, that you wish we could be like we were. I was very confused over that. I thought that you might not want me back, because you don't wanna hurt Barbra Jean. I thought you regret what we did and that there wasn't a chance for us. I didn't want to face you again and find out. So i thought it was best if i leave you. I didn't know you got pregnant. If i'd have known i wouldn't have left you." Brock took a deep breath and looked at her, trying to catch a reaction.

Reba stared at him and let the words sink in. Now she understood him a little bit better, but it was still no real excuse for what he did to her.

"Brock...I don't know why i said that. I was ready to let you back in and do you know why? I talked to Barbra Jean. She told me your marriage was over, that you two don't work anymore. She kept asking me over and over again if i still love you and if that was the case i should take you back. She told me you never stopped loving me, that you only married her because of Henry. She said, you changed you wouldn't hurt me again, because you wouldn't do the same mistake twice." Reba felt tears filling her eyes.

"So i started to think what could happen?! I thought if i tell you we could try it again you'd be happy. Than i got to know that you wanted to go away. I was devastated and i thought that you might not love me enough to stay, but than you kissed me and...i thought you'd stay..." Her tears were falling down her cheeks now and Brock had the urge to hug her.

"Reba I am sorry...this all was a big misunderstanding...I should have talked to you and Barbra Jean...but i didn't...I ran away like i always do. I just want you to know that i am sorry." Reba nodded and looked at him.

"Can you please leave me alone for a while? I am really tired and i wanna try to sleep." She slowly laid down and pulled the blanket up.

"Of course...I'll check on you later." Brock grabbed the tray and left her room. His heart was arching. He hurted Reba again and he knew this time she might not forgive him...at all.

Reba closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she kept replaying the conversation she had with Brock in her head. She was glad he pushed her into talking, because she understood him better now. The whole situation was messed up and simply all this happened, because neither of them communicated with each other properly.

She let out a sigh and hugged her belly. She wasn't sure what she'd do from now on, but she know she had to make this work for the baby. She couldn't push Brock away any further she already did. He's the father of this child and he has the right to be involved. Reba turned around and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

Cheyenne walked into the house and saw her dad sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey daddy...How's mom?" She asked and looked at him.

"She is asleep...I checked on her a few minutes ago and she was snoring.." Brock smiled and put the remote control away, looking at his daughter.

"Do you hate me?!" Brock asked his daughter flat out and stared at her. Cheyenne was shocked and narrowed her eyes.

"Why...do you ask me such a question?" Brock sighed and put his elbows on his knees.

"Van does...Barbra Jean does...and even Kyra and Jake are distant." He looked up at his daughter again, waiting for her to say something.

"Dad...you left...and you hurted mom. Van is indeed mad at you, because you left her alone. He'll calm down soon, when he notices you are taking this all serious and do not intend to leave again."

"Cheyenne i am so sorry...i really am..I love your mother with all my heart. I talked to her today and i will see how it goes from now on. I love her so much and i love this baby already. I will try not to screw this up." He buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh of frustration. Cheyenne smiled a bit and leaned over to his cheek.

"She knows...we know, daddy..." Cheyenne got up and walked up the stairs.

"I love you...good night.." Brock looked up and turned his head, seeing his daughter smiling at him. He gave her a smile back and Cheyenne continued to walk up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yeah this is the new chapter...I know it is rather boring but i need it to go on...please R&R 3


	10. Barbra Jean

**Chapter 10: **Barbra Jean

Days at the Hart household passed quickly, although it felt like years to Reba. She had been on bed since she was back home. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Her family tried to keep her company as much as they could, but in the mornings Reba got quite bored, because everyone was at work or school.

She was happy that her family cared so much about her and kept her company during the day, telling her all kinds of stories. Elizabeth got the biggest benefit out of it, because she spent even more time with Reba and she enjoyed the attention a lot.

Even things between Brock and Reba were going smoothly. The two of them talked a lot without fighting, forgetting about what happened. Brock avoided every conversation about what was going to happen between them in the future, so he was able to keep peace between him and Reba. Things were going great, better than Brock ever imagined.

Reba explained to him that she was hurt and all, but she also had to get along with him, because she was carrying his child. Inside, Brock was glad that they weren't fighting nor not talking and he hoped it would stay like that. What Brock didn't know was, that Reba actually enjoyed his company. She was already getting used to him being around her most of the time during the day.

She was glad that Brock decided to move back to Houston. He sold his dental practice in San Antonio and was slowly working on opening a new one in Houston again. He had enough money saved up to come around for a few months without work. Reba admired his afford to make this work and making it as easy for her as he could. It took a lot of pressure and stress of her shoulders.

The only thing that upset Reba a bit was the fact that Barbra Jean was around less. She didn't know why. nor did Barbra Jean really talk to her about it. She seemed like she wanted to avoid Brock, because it still wasn't easy for her to be around him. On the other hand Barbra Jean was glad that Reba and Brock got along so well. She expected Reba to kick him out and tell him to stay out of her life, but apparently she was glad he was back.

The kids were more confused about the situation than the adults. Especially Van had problems with Brock being back and coming back into the family. He hurted Reba and he didn't understand why Reba would forgive him that quickly. Cheyenne was the same and she wanted to talk to her mother about it, but she thought that it might shake up things again and she really didn't want to change anything.

Kyra was all distant to both of her parents. She hardly talked to them, nor did she stay long with her mother during a day. She was still mad at her dad for what he did and how irresponsible he was. He hurted her mother all over again, which made Kyra really mad. She was the one who stayed all the way with her mom during the divorce, while Cheyenne was off with Van and Jake too small to understand.

Kyra was already distant to her mother, after Brock left her a few months ago. She didn't want things to happen over and over again. The worst was, that Kyra helped her mother through the roughest time of her life, yet she turned away from her to support her older sister. She had to cut back on things to let Cheyenne get what she wanted and needed.

Reba noticed all that, yet she didn't wanna push Kyra into talking. She knew very well that it wouldn't help much, because Kyra was very stubborn. But she secretly hoped Barbra Jean would be able to talk to her. Reba knew the two of them are getting along well, even after the divorce of Brock and Barbra Jean.

Jake was probably the only one, who was really happy that his dad was back in Houston. Now he was able to hang out with him more and do things with hiw dad he wasn't able to do while he lived further away. Jake was the only one who secretly hoped that they'd be a family again, as soon as his baby brother was born. He was very excited over the whole thing and was glad that things were going great.

Brock walked up the stairs to Reba's room and knocked at her door with his free hand. He waited for a response, before he opened the door. When he heard a slight yes from Reba he opened the door and walked into her room. Reba was slowly walking back to her bed, trying to climb in it with all the strength she had. Her belly was huge by now, so Brock let out a chuckle when Reba was finally sitting on the bed, patting her stomach.

"Don't laugh...I feel like i gained 50 pounds. I never thought i'd get that fat again." Brock let out giggle and walked over to the bed.

"You are not fat..You are pregnant with a Baby...and i made you chocolate pudding...Thought a little treat wouldn't hurt." He winked at her and set a tray with a huge bowl of chocolate pudding next to Reba. Reba smiled at him and immediately tried to reach out for the bowl, but couldn't because she couldn't bend over enough with her belly. She sighed and Brock started to laugh, handing her the bowl and a napkin.

"Stop ittttttttt," she pouted and threw the napkin at him, slowly starting to eat. "Hmmm...ya have carrots and pickles?...oh and Ketchup?!" Brock grimaced at the thought and let out a moan in disgust.

"You wanna eat ketchup, carrots and pickles with chocolate pudding?...That is gross!" Reba scrunched her nose and looked up.

"Nooo...it's amazin'...trust me..." She giggled and Brock joined her.

"That remembers me of the cravings you had during Kyras pregnancy...all you wanted to eat were chili dogs with honey..." Now Reba grimaced and and stuck a spoon full of pudding into her mouth.

"Hey don't gimme that look..you ate them..a lot..." Brock laughed and Reba pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Well...back than it was good..but now i'd probably get sick of it..." Reba giggled and leaned back a bit, letting out a sigh of discomfort.

"Something wrong?!" Brock asked and looked at her, putting the tray away so he could sit down right next to her on the bed.

"Back pain...and the lil one is kickin' like heck...Someones goin' to be soccer player.." Reba chuckled and Brock looked down at her belly. He wanted to touch her belly to feel his baby kick, but he never dared to ask Reba. He kept looking at her belly and smiled, until Reba cleared her throat.

"Feel free to touch my belly..." She smiled and set down the bowl. She grabbed his hand and pulled her shirt up a bit, placing his hand on her bare belly, where their son was kicking. Brock's face lit up and he grinned brightly, concentrating on the baby's kick.

"Woow..." He smiled amazed, not quite believing what was happening. There was his son. His son, the second son he always wanted. "That is awesome...and he has such a strong kick...Soccer player it is.."

Reba smiled at him and moved his hand to another spot on her belly, where their son was kicking. Her face lit up a bit, when she looked into Brock's eyes. For the first time she saw a glimpse of happiness in his eyes and she was sure he knew she felt the same. Brock slowly pulled his hand away, still grinning from ear to ear. Reba pulled her shirt down and leaned back, trying to relax a bit. Neither of them spoke a word and they silently enjoyed each others company. Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Reba said and Brock got up from the bed, picking up the tray. Barbra Jean came into the room and Reba's face lit up.

"Hey there...Am I interrupting?" She asked and stepped into the room. Brock gave her a slight smile and left the room.

"Hey...No you are not..." Reba smiled at her and sat up again. Barbra Jean walked over to the bed and gave Reba a hug.

"Haven't seen you in days so i thought i'd drop by and say hi..."

"I am glad you decided to do that...Honestly..I missed you...So what is new in your life?" Reba asked curious and leaned against the headboard again.

"Oh...erm..nothing..." Barbra Jean said nervously, playing around with her purse. Reba immediately knew something was going on.

"Spill...what happened!?" Barbra Jean knew she couldn't keep a secret from Reba, so she "spilled".

"Well...I think...erm..well..I think i might be..well...in love again." Reba's eyes grew big and she smiled excitedly.

"Really? Who is it? Tell me all about it." Barbra Jean chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You are turning a bit into me..." Reba's eyes grew big and she giggled.

"Could be...now tell me..." 

"Well it is this guy i met at the movie theater. He was sitting next to me and well...afterwards we started talk and stuff...We have been dating for 2 months now..." Reba's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her ears.

"2 months?...and you didn't tell me?" Reba said in disbelieve. It was new to her that Barbra Jean was able to keep a secret.

"Well..i didn't tell you..I mean with Brock being back and stuff...I don't know..." Barbra Jean looked down again and started to play with her purse.

"You think, you really love him?" Reba asked and Barbra Jean moved her head up and nodded.

"Yes...and i think he likes me too...I mean he stayed with me...although...Well i told him i wouldn't take the next step until i am really sure that this is going to work out...and he is still around...waiting for me..."

"Barbra Jean i bet he likes you...tell me more about him." Barbra Jeans face lit up a bit and she smiled.

"Well his name is James...but people call him Jamie...he is 38...well he has a daughter called Rachel...she is in the same age as Henry...his wife died 3 years ago in a car crash...well ermm...He is an architect...well and he is really cute...dark hair, brown eyes and tall..." Barbra Jean blushed a bit and smiled. Reba couldn't believe that her best friend was finally growing up.

"That is great...I am really happy for you Barbra Jean..and I think you should take the next step...It seems you two get along well.." Reba gave her a reassuring smile and Barbra Jean grinned.

"Well...first i want you to meet him...and...there is another thing..I mean Brock...i don't know..." Her grin disappeared again and Reba laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry...Brock will be happy for you Barbra Jean...he wants you to be happy and obviously the guy does that...Don't be afraid to tell him.." Barbra Jean pulled Reba into another hug and smiled.

"Thanks Reba...Oh and...i told him about our...well friendship and thing with Brock...He thinks it is weird, but yet he thinks it is great we make it work for the kids...And he wants to meet you...because you are my best friend."

"I'd like to meet him too...How about we talk to Brock and arrange a little dinner with him and the kids?...It is slowly gettin' time the kids move back in with us, so you can start over your life and start your new relationship."

"Thanks Reba...i like that idea...really...and I am glad...i bet you guys will like him...I will go get Brock.." Barbra Jean jumped up, but Reba stopped her and made her turn around.

"One question first...Is that why you didn't come around much?" Barbra Jean smiled a bit and sighed.

"Well that..and i didn't want Brock to notice anything..I am glad he is here...and i don't mind...I am just afraid to tell him..."

"Well i will be here...so don't worry." Reba smiled to herself and waited for Barbra Jean to come back with Brock. She was happy for Barbra Jean ad she hoped she'd get along great with her new boyfriend.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Brock asked when he entered the room with Barbra Jean.

"Well we wanted to ask you..if you want to have dinner with the family...and...erm..a guy..i'd like to invite.." Barbra Jean stammered and Brock raised an eyebrow.

"A guy?" He asked, unsure how to take that.

"Well a guy...I have been dating..for a while now...He wants to get to know you guys.." Barbra Jean looked at him, waiting for an reaction. Brock lowered his eyebrow again and looked at her.

"Do you like him?" Brock asked, still not sure what he should feel.

"I...I...i think i love him..I...we've been dating for 2 months now..and finally i am happy again..." Barbra Jean looked down, being afraid of what would come next.

"That is great Barbra Jean...i want you to be happy...if he makes you happy...that's fine..." Brock took a step closer to her and gave her a hug. Barbra Jean returned it and smiled with relieve.

"I am glad Brock..." Barbra Jean stepped away and looked at Reba, who winked at her.

"Barbra Jean...I want you to know that we might not worked as husband and wife...but i want us to stay friends...especially with Henry and all." Barbra Jean nodded. She hoped they could stay friends.

"I'd like that...Well i gotta go now...Jamie is waiting for me...We wanted to meet up and pick up the kids...See you later." Barbra Jean rushed out of the room and left Reba and Brock alone.

"I am glad you want to stay friends with Barbra Jean..she was afraid you'd be mad.." Brock turned around and sat down next to Reba.

"I want her to be happy...i wasn't able to keep her happy...and if that guy does it..I am glad...She deserves it...Barbra Jean is a good person deep down in her heart." Reba gave him a warm smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She is...I am really happy for her and i can't wait to meet this guy...Oh and...is there any chance you can help the kids move back here...It is getting time for them to come back." Brock nodded and smiled at Reba.

It seemed everyone was moving one and he slowly felt like there might be a little bit hope left for him and Reba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yep that is chapter 10...i might need to take a lil break now because i'll have my internship but iwill try to put up the new chapter as soon as i can ;)

Please read and review :)

would love you forever ..


	11. Oh No!

**Chapter 11:** Oh No!

Reba was sitting in the attic, going through a few boxes that were standing around. She knew she wasn't supposed to walk alone and stuff but she had the sudden urge to go look for Jakes old stuff. She still hadn't decided if she'd buy new ones or just use the old ones from Jake. She let out a sighed and put her hand on her belly. The pregnancy was getting very hard on her and she got bad back pains, because she had to lay so much.

She sighed and shook her head, grabbing another box. She opened it and pulled out a smaller box, slowly opening it. A slight smile sprayed across her face and she picked up a few pictures. She blushed a little, when she noticed what kind of pictures she was holding. The pictures were from Reba's and Brock's honeymoon. After the divorce Lori Ann told her to burn them but Reba wasn't able to do it, so she put them in a box and hid them on the attic.

As much as Brock hurt her, she had to admit she never stop loving him. Many times anger boiled in her and she was dangerously close to break down. But than everything changed. The woman who broke up her marriage was her best friend now and the cheating ex husband was now back in her life, waiting for the arrival of their baby.

Reba still wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew deep down in her heart that she won't let go Brock that easily anymore. She needed him more than ever, although he hurted her twice. She couldn't find a real reason why she should forgive him, but she had the urge to work things out with him. He had been her friend for over 30 years now and it seemed he'd be around a lot longer than that.

Reba put the pictures away, when she heard someone coming up the stairs to the attic. She put the box away and grabbed some other stuff, until she saw Brock standing in the doorway. He gave her a look and walked over to her.

"How did you get up here?" Brock asked and sat down next to her. Reba put on an unsure smile and looked up.

"I got bored...so i crawled up the stairs and decided to go through Jake's old stuff." She grabbed another box, but Brock stopped her and made her look at him.

"I thought you were on strict bed rest? Reba the doctor wasn't kidding...there was a reason he doesn't want you to do something like that..." He let go of her hands and kept looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry Brock...but i was goin' crazy in that bed...nobody was here and I...dunno...i just wanted to get outta there...This is so hard and I am scared too...like crazy..." A few tears shot into Reba's eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Brock sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Reba. Instead of pulling away, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It broke Brock's heart to see Reba like this. She didn't like to be the weak one, but at the moment she doesn't have any other choice. Brock kissed her through her hair and picked her up in his arms, carrying Reba down to her room. He placed her on the bed and Reba let out a groan.

"What is it?...Did i hurt you?...," Brock asked and panicked a little bit. Reba shook her had and moved her hand to her back.

"My back is killing me...It hurts so much...I am not used to layin' down 24/7.." She let out sighed, but Brock took her hand and made her lay down on her side.

"What are you doin'?" She asked and turned her head, when he laid down behind her.

"Giving you a massage.." He smiled and moved his hands to her hips, stretching out his thumbs to press them into her lower back. Reba let out a moan and tried to get more comfortable.

"God..that is good.." She closed her eyes and laid her head on her hands, enjoying the massage Brock was giving her. He moved his hands up down and tried to ease the pain in her back. Reba relaxed completely, she relaxed so much she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Reba woke up and rubbed her eyes, trying to roll over on her back. It was than she noticed someone was laying behind her. Brock moved over a bit and helped her to roll on her back and she sat up. The pain in her back was less than before and she smiled.

"Why are you here?! I mean..in my bed..layin' next to me?" Brock chuckled and sat up.

"Well i was giving you the massage and you fell asleep. I kept massaging you until you snored and than i just watched you sleeping." Brock got off the bed and Reba looked after him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Brock..." Brock turned around and smiled.

"You are more than welcome...Oh...by the way...Van offered me today to help me set up the crib...so we have that done...and the kids have a little surprise for you...We will show you later..." Reba raised an eyebrow and laid down.

"What kind of surprise?" Now she was getting curious. Brock laughed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"You will see later...Do you want anything? A snack? Lunch?" Reba shook her head and sat up.

"I could use a glass of wine...but i guess it is off limits..." She winked and Brock got up.

"Oh and Barbra Jean and Jamie coming over with the kids for dinner...Barbra Jean said she'd help me cook and set everything up..." Reba's face lit up and she leaned herself against the headboard.

"I can't wait to meet him..." Brock smiled and walked into her closet picking up a bag.

"Got you a little something to wear tonight...It should fit...it is just something different..." He handed her the bag and sat down next to her. She reached into it and pulled out a black shirt and skirt.

"Thank you...looks better than a t-shirt and sweat pants..." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Brock's cheek. When she realized what she did, she quickly pulled away and went through the stuff again. Brock touched his cheek and smiled.

"Well i am gonna go...check on the kids..." He stammered and got up, walking out of her room. Reba blushed and laid down, closing her eyes and letting the moment sink in.

Brock was in the kitchen with the kids and Barbra Jean, when someone knocked on the door. She quickly rushed into the living room and opened the door.

"Hey Mommy..." Henry said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Barbra Jean picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sweetie...and heyyy..." Barbra Jean winked and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Jamie's lips.

"Hey...and..uhm..can we come in?" Barbra Jean let out a nervous giggle and stepped to the side.

"Sure...and hello Rachel..." Rachel looked up at Barbra Jean and smiled. She was such a shy kid, but her face lit up, when Brock came into the room with Elizabeth, who ran over to her.

"Hi..am Elizabeth..." Elizabeth grinned and looked at Rachel. " Ya wanna play with me and Henry upstairs?" Rachel nodded her head and Jamie let go off her hand.

"Jake...can you go upstairs with the kids?" Brock turned to him and saw him running over to them.

"Sure I can...and Hello Mister..." Jake smiled and reached out for his hand.

"So you are Jake...I am Jamie..." Jamie took his hand and shook it. Than Jake grabbed Elizabeth's hand and went upstairs with the kids.

"Soo...this Brock...Brock this is Jamie..." Barbra Jean said nervously. Brock extended his hands and smiled.

"Nice to meet you.." Brock said and Jamie took his hand to shake it.

"Same here..." Barbra Jean grinned and called Cheyenne, Van and Kyra to come over to meet Jamie.

"Okay...So this is Van...This is Cheyenne...and her sister Kyra.." They all greeted each other, immediately starting a conversation. It seemed everyone was getting along great and Barbra Jean let out a sighed of relieve.

"Hey where is Reba?" Barbra Jean suddenly interrupted them and looked at Brock.

"She is still upstairs..I'll go get her...how about you sit down at the couch...but leave some space for Reba on in..." Brock smiled and rushed upstairs, knocking on Reba's door. When he didn't hear an answer he walked into the room.

"Reba?...Where are you?" Brock looked around and saw her bathroom door was open a bit. When he stepped closer he heard a small sob.

"Hey what is wrong?" He saw Reba sitting on the toilet seat, with her new shirt and skirt laying on her lap.

"Well i managed to get my pants off...and that was it...I got dizzy..." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she took a deep breath.

"Plus I am fat...I don't want anyone to see me like that..." Reba pouted and Brock walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

"Common i will help you...and you are not fat...Look..." He pulled her on her feet and helped her to put on her skirt. Once that was done he moved behind her and tried to pull up the hem of her shirt.

"Brock..I..." She stammered and turned her head to look at him.

"I've seen you naked...and you need help..Plus everyone is downstairs being busy..." Reba sighed and looked into the mirror. Brock slowly lifted the shirt and pulled it off. She stood there only dressed in a bra and skirt and stared into the mirror.

"My belly is huge..." She muttered and Brock moved his hands to her belly.

"Reba you are pregnant...You are carrying a child..Of course it is bigger than normal...but you are not fat...You are beautiful...just the way you are.." Reba blushed at his comment and smiled a bit. Brock changed a lot, he was way more romantic than he used to be.

"Thanks..." She simply said and Brock placed a kiss on her shoulder. Reba blushed even more and turned around raising her arms into the air. Brock grinned and picked up the shirt, helping her to put it on. He than turned her around again and stared into the mirror with her.

"Look how beautiful you look..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her body, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"I do look better that way, huh?" Reba giggled and turned around in his arms. Brock smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Thanks Brock...I feel much better..." She smiled and was about step away, but Brock pulled her close again. Before Reba knew it, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Instead of pulling away Reba found herself kissing him back. When Brock pulled away he looked into Reba's eyes and neither of them said a word. Reba was about to lean into another kiss, when they heard a knock at the door. Brock immediately stepped away from her and looked at the door.

"Hey..?...We're waiting for you...dinner is ready..." Van said and opened the door to Reba's bathroom. Reba and Brock nodded in unison trying to realize what just happened.

"We're coming...i just needed a little help..." Van nodded at Reba's comment and walked out of her room again, leaving Brock and Reba alone once again.

"Are you coming? I need help.." Reba said and looked at Brock who was staring at her. He shook his head and walked over to her. Reba was about to leave the room, but suddenly she felt Brock's arms around her waist. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?!" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I will carry you..." Brock smiled and picked her up, carrying her down the stairs. Van was standing at the bottom of the stairs and made a noise.

"Now...Ladies and Gentleman...Ms. Reba Hart..." Van announced playfully and leaned over to Jamie.

"She is pregnant..not fat..." He whispered and winked. Reba heard what he said and leaned over, to smack the back of his head. Van made a face and rubbed his head,

"And she is violent.." He mumbled to him and Jamie started to laugh. Reba was about to smack him again, but this time Van jumped away and hid behind Cheyenne. Brock put Reba down on the couch and Jamie walked over to her.

"Hi i am Jamie..." He smiled and Reba reached out to shake his hand.

"Hey I am Reba...nice to meet you...heard a lot of good stuff about you..." Reba smiled and Jamie looked at Barbra Jean, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh and congratulations on the pregnancy...It must be really exciting..." Reba smiled and looked up to Brock, who was smiling back at her.

"Well it is nice...only the bed rest is no fun.."

"Well better laying for weeks than risking the life of a kid...Oh..speaking of kid...This is my little daughter Rachel." Jamie grabbed his daughters' hand pulled her to him.

"She is a little bit shy.." Reba smiled at the comment and looked at Rachel. Rachel stared back at her and a shy smile formed her lips.

"Hello Rachel...I am Reba...It is a really nice dress that you are wearing..." Rachel nodded and finally spoke for the first time.

"Thank you...I like your dress too.." Reba giggled at her comment and Cheyenne and Van came into the living room, serving the food. People rushed over to the table and they all ate dinner together, having a good time. Everyone got along pretty well with Jamie and Barbra Jean was happier than ever.

After hours of chatting, eating and having fun the kids were laying on the couch dozing off. Cheyenne smiled and picked up Elizabeth, Jamie picked up Rachel and Henry. Brock walked over to him and kissed his sons forehead. Henry didn't move anything and just kept sleeping.

"It was really nice meeting ya'll.." Reba said and got up, feeling a little pain going through her belly. She let out a sighed and extended her hand to Jamie, who struggled to accept it. He smiled and handed Henry to Barbra Jean.

"It was great...I really had fun tonight..." Jamie smiled and kissed Barbra Jean on the lips. Reba watched the both of them and tried to walk over to the couch, feeling another pain going through her stomach. This time she let out a groan and stretched out her hand, trying to find a place to hold onto. Brock immediately rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Reba what is it?" He asked worriedly and supported her, suddenly noticing a little puddle of water forming next to his feet. Barbra Jean's chin dropped and looked at her.

"Her water broke..." She stammered and Brock wrapped his arms around Reba's waist.

"It's too early...a whole month to early.." Reba winced and leaned herself against Brock.

"We gotta get to the hospital...Van get her hospital bag..I will carry her to the car. Cheyenne you will stay with the kids...Barbra Jean could you pop in tomorrow and help Cheyenne taking care of the kids?" Barbra Jean looked at Jamie and nodded.

"I will stay here with Henry...Jamie stays at my house...It will be fine..just get her to the hospital.." Brock nodded and picked Reba up, who let out another groan.

"It's too early Brock...too early..." Reba whimpered and Brock carried her outside to the car.

"It will be fine..everything will be fine..." He kissed her forehead an put her into the car waiting for Van to bring him the bag. He prayed to God, hoping that everything will be fine and that his little baby boy will be all healthy and okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so year..another chapter done..a little bit more than usual...but i wanna make up for the long break..and the internship at all...trying my best to keep updating the story...

I haven't decided how many chapters i will write...it will depend on how people like my story and on how long you guys wanna keep reading ;)

So please R&R...Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated...Good and bad ;)


	12. Oh Yes!

**Chapter 12:** Oh Yes!

Brock was speeding over the highway like a madman. He wanted to get to the hospital as fast as he could. Reba was sitting next to him, letting out a muffled groan or moan. She tried her best not to break down in fear and pain. Brock tried to talk to her, but she didn't even bother to respond and only clutched her belly. Both were praying that everything would be alright, that their son was going to be okay.

"Brock please...hurry..." Reba rasped out, when another contraction hit her. They were coming faster and harder and she knew if they wouldn't be there soon, she'd deliver the baby in the car.

"I am going as fast as I can...another five minutes and we will be there...I promise..." He let out a sigh and went a little faster, concentrating on the road. To Reba it seemed like hours until they reached the hospital. Brock immediately jumped out and ran over to Reba's side, picking her up in his arms. He hurried into the hospital, where a nurse was already waiting with a wheelchair.

"My..Wi...my...Reba...she...i mean...she is having a baby..a month early..." Brock said nervously and put her into the wheelchair, not letting go of her hand. The nurse only nodded and they went over to the elevator.

"Yeah we know...Ms. Harts' twin sister called already, informing us about everything. We already set up the room." Brock looked at the nurse, than down to Reba and finally back up he nurse.

"Twin sister?..," he repeated and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...Ms. Barbra Jean Hart..." Reba bit her lip and looked at Brock, squeezing his hand. Brock let out a chuckle and looked back up.

"Good ol' Barbra Jean..," he mumbled as they entered the elevator and walked up to Reba's room.

"God...Brock..." Reba rasped out as she felt another contraction. He immediately rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Breath in..into your belly...common..." He said and squeezed her hand again. He wished he could do more for her, but he wasn't built to have babies. Reba nodded at took a deep breath, trying to breath away the pain. She slightly relaxed again and sunk back into the bed, letting out a sigh.

"Better?" Brock asked and sat down next to her. Reba nodded and turned a bit so she was able to see Brock better.

"Thanks for being here Brock...," she mumbled and looked into his eyes, a slight smile showing on her lips. He smiled back at her and moved her hair or out of her face, caressing her forehead and cheek.

"You do not have to thank me Reba...I do not wanna miss this for anything in the world." He slowly leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am scared...," she whispered and moved a hand to her belly, patting it lightly. Brock moved his hand to where hers was and leaned closer to her face.

"He'll be fine...i know he will...Soon he'll be laying in your arms all healthy and strong..." Reba closed her eyes and thought back to the day, where she hold Jake in her arms for the first time. His big brown eyes were staring at her and she was beyond happy. Reba slowly opened her eyes again and caught Brock staring at her.

"What is it?..," she asked and looked at him funny. "I must look horrible..."

"Nha...you look wonderful...you always do.." He smiled and leaned down, but before his lips could touch hers the door opened and the doctor woth a nurse walked into the room.

"Okay...let's see how the little one is doing.." The doctor walked over to Reba and looked at her belly, moving his hands over it to feel the position of the baby.

"Uh...that doesn't look good..." Reba's eyes widen and shock and the nurse rolled the ultrasound machine over to the bed.

"What..what is it?" She asked in fear and Brock tried to calm her down. He had a hard time to stay calm himself.

"It seems the baby is still sitting and didn't turn...if that is the case we need to perform a c-section, because a natural birth would be too dangerous." Reba looked at Brock, who looked to the doc and back to Reba. She could read him like a book and knew he was as much scared as her.

"But..but i do not wanna miss the babys'...birth...I do not wanna sleep, while you cut on me and deliver my child..." Reba stammered and tried to sit up, her blood pressure rising quickly.

"Ms. Hart...A c-section doesn't mean you'll be asleep...you will be fully awake...we'll only give you something to stay clam and we will give you an injection into your spine, so you won't feel anything..." The doc explained everything a little more, trying to calm Reba down and Brock. They both didn't like the thought, yet they knew there wasn't a way around it.

"Are you really okay with this?" Reba asked Brock, once the doctor left. The nurse was still in the room and prepared her for surgery.

"I do not really like it...but i want him to be okay and if that is the way to accomplish that i will be okay with it..." He smiled and sat down on the chair, holding her hands. Reba rolled on her side, while the nurse gave her the injection. She felt a little twinge, but it wasn't as bad as she imagined.

"Ms. Hart i want you to lay on your side a little longer. We'll get you for the surgery soon." The nurse left the room and Brock move his hand to Reba's face, cupping her cheek. Reba smiled and moved a hand to the back of his hand, pulling him down to give him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?!," he asked surprised and looked into her eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Promise me you'll never leave my side again...you won't walk out on me, because you are not happy..." Reba whispered, tears filling her eyes. Brock moved closer to her face and kissed away a single tear that ran down her cheek.

"I promise Reba...i'll never ever hurt you again...and i won't leave you...i swear..." More tears escaped Reba's eyes and Brock moved closer to her face, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Reba wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is scary..." Reba mumbled to Brock and looked around the operation room. Her hands were tied up and all kinds of stuff was standing around them. Brock was sitting next to Reba's head and caressed her arm, trying to calm her.

"Everything will be fine don't worry.." Reba let the words sink in and closed her eyes, feeling Brock close to her. She wanted it to be over soon and she imagined how it would be to hold a her new son in her arms. She was getting excited and hoped everything would be fine.

"Okay here we go..." The doctor said after a few minutes, which made Reba and Brock stare at the green cloth in front of their faces. Suddenly they heard a cry coming from the other side of it.

"He's here..." Reba mumbled and looked at Brock, whose face lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Congratulations...It is a little boy..." The doctor announced and handed the baby to the nurse, who wrapped him in a blanket and carried them to the other side of the cloth.

"Oh my god...he is so tiny..." Brock stammered and looked at the tiny bundle that was laying in the arms of the nurse. She hold him closer to Reba, who kissed his hand. Tears of joy shot into her eyes and fell down her cheeks. It was her forth child, but every birth was special and overwhelming to her. The nurse slowly carried the baby into another room and Reba looked after her in amazement.

"In a few minutes we'll be done here..The nurse is going to the routine check up...once she is done she'll bring him up into your room.." Reba heard the doctor said, but didn't really pay attention. She was looking at Brock who leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"You did it...," he mumbled, a tear escaping the corner of his eyes. Reba shook her head and tried to find her voice again.

"No..we did it..." Brock grinned and moved closer to her, gently wiping away her tears.

A short while later Reba was up in her room again. She laid on the bed and Brock came into the room with a smile on his face.

"I called Barbra Jean...she is coming later with the kids..." He walked over to the bed and was about to sit down on the chair, but Reba stretched her hand out and grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer and patted the space next to her bed, while sitting up. He grinned and sat down next to her, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Reba scooted closer to Brock and leaned her head against his shoulder letting out a sigh.

"I can't feel my legs...but apart from that...I am happy...he is healthy..i know he is..." Reba let out a yawn and Brock chuckled.

"Tired?...You weren't even in labor..." Brock laughed and Reba smacked his chest.

"Still..i was pregnant for 8 months...and i was in labor..for a while..." Now Reba joined his laughter and looked at him. Reba raised her hand and grabbed his, intertwining their fingers together. They sat on the bed in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company and waiting for the nurse to come with their son.

As on cue, the door opened and the nurse walked into the room, pushing a little hospital bed in front of her. Brock immediately got up and walked over to the nurse. Reba leaned over a bit to try to get a better look.

"He is perfectly healthy...," the nurse spoke. "He is 18 inches and around 6 lbs...a little smaller than other babies, but he also came a month earlier..."

"I wanna hold him..." Reba mumbled and looked at Brock, who slowly picked up their son in his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead. He indeed was really small, Brock noticed and carried him over to Reba, slowly handing him to her.

"I just need his name...and I'll be gone..." The nurse said and Reba looked up. Brock smiled down to Reba and kissed the top of her head.

"Christopher...Christopher Hart..." Brock smiled and looked down, seeing a little sparkle in Reba's eyes. They had been fighting over the name, because Reba wanted Christopher and Brock wanted Tyler.

"Okay...I'll write that down...See you guys later...," the nurse left the room and Brock sat down next to Reba again, wrapping his arms around her and his son.

"Thanks Brock...i mean..because of the name..." Reba smiled down at her baby boy and looked into his clear blue eyes. She placed a kiss on his cheek and grinned.

"I kinda like that name...plus...he looks like one...I mean...clear blue eyes...blond hair..and a face that's to die for...I mean...that just screams for the name..Christopher.." Brock chuckled and softly grabbed the tiny hand from his son.

"He sure does...but god...he is so tiny..." Reba dreamed and leaned her head against Brock's shoulder, letting out a sigh. Brock smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Again thank you Brock...I mean for everything...At some point we went wrong...but we got back on track...and now we have another beautiful son...thank you so much..." She almost whispered and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes shined with tears and Brock cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Don't thank me Reba..please...i did so many things wrong...i still wonder why you forgave me...I hurt you really bad...twice...but you have to know...I love you...I love you with all my heart...and I am glad you are willing to give me another chance..." Brock chocked out, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too Brock...never stopped..." Brock's heart made a little jump and he leaned closer to her to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Reba moved one arm behind his neck and deepened the kiss a little bit. They both were interrupted by a cry of their baby boy. Brock slowly pulled away and gave her another sweet kiss before pulling away completely. They both smiled now and Brock hugged them tightly, never wanting to let go again. But he realized the dream would not come true, because suddenly the door bursted open and Jake came running over to the bed.

"Grammmmmy..." Elizabeth rasped out and followed Jake over to Brock...He slowly picked them both up and sat them down on the bed. Soon Cheyenne, Barbra Jean, Kyra, Henry and Van came into the room. They all gathered around Reba and smiled at the new baby.

"He is so tiny.." Barbra Jean said and a little tear escaped her eye. Reba smiled and pulled her into a hug with one arm.

"Can I?" Barbra Jean asked and extended her arms. Reba nodded and handed the little bundle to Barbra Jean.

"Wow he is as big as a football..." Van said and Cheyenne smacked his chest.

"Shut up.." They all chuckled and Barbra Jean smiled in amazement.

"He is so cute..." She rasped out and looked at Reba, who was smiling at her.

"Oh that is good...because Brock and I want to ask you for a favor..." Barbra Jean looked to Brock, who was also smiling at her.

"We want you to become the baby's godmother..." Brock said and hugged Reba tightly. Barbra Jean's jaw dropped and she looked at Reba in disbelieve.

"Why?" She stammered. The kids looked at their mother and gasped in surprise.

"Well Barbra Jean..apart from everything that has happened...you are my best friend...you helped me a lot during the pregnancy and you were there when i needed a shoulder to lean on...You once stole my husband, yes...but now I have him back...and you are happy with someone else..." Now Barbra Jean was crying, tears pouring down her cheeks. She handed the baby to Cheyenne, Kyra and Van, pulling Reba into a bone crushing hug.

"Did i already tell you i love you, red?" She rasped out and almost choked Reba.

"Watch it...I am still breakable..." Reba stammered and returned the hug less bone crushing. Once Barbra Jean let go of her, she turned to the others. Reba turned a bit and smiled at Brock, happier than ever. She finally had her family back, plus a new member and a really great friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OKAY

finally done with this chapter...there are not many left tho...

I am already planning the next one, that i will start after this one...

lemme know if ya even interested in anotherr one from me ;)

**R&R wud love u forever..**

**a special thanks to:**

_MarciaRebaFan_

_Snaps21/Memories From the Past_

_xxHOttiixx_

_Katherine2394_

_REBAiSMYiDOL_

_lilmissreba_

_Shining Friendship_

_rebafan4ever_

_Reba-Brockfan_

_YOURxxCONCIENCE_

and all others who read my story...i really appreciate it...lots of love for ya guys

keep up the Reba/Brock Love :D


End file.
